Somersault
by Ring-Around-Poesy
Summary: Marissa enrols for nightclasses at Newport Union to get some qualifications to her name since she didn't finish high school. But she discovers much more than what the square root of 144 is...
1. Chapter 1

**Title** ; Somersault  
**Description** ; Marissa enrols for nightclasses at Newport Union to get some qualifications to her name since she didn't finish high school. But she discovers much more than what the square root of 144 is...  
**Rating** ; Nothing too graphic but a bit of naughty language :S  
**Author's Note** ; Title is taken from the fabulous Zero 7, just because I love them and that song. I fully recommend a wee listen. Oh, and this was my very first attempt at fanfiction... Sorry in advance =P I also own nothing except the story idea and a few original characters in future chappies.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Yo yo, slow down pretty lady."

The girl sped up her pace and walked through the deserted part of Chino with one thing on her mind; Safety. A group of three young men followed behind her, hot on her heels and she cursed herself for walking this way. Usually she stayed clear of this part of town, but due to shortage of time she had no choice but to take the quicker, albeit more risky, way. She had got off late from work, some guys not unlike the ones following her at the minute, caused trouble at the bar she worked at a few nights a week and she was on damage control. _*Assholes. I'm surrounded by Goddamn assholes. It's like they're multiplying.*_

One of the guys matched her pace and grabbed her wrist. The blonde took a hold of the hand clasped around her arm and in one swift movement had the Latino on his back. Looking at her with pure confusion for a moment, he soon got his wits about him again and smirked up at her.

"Oooh baby, how'd you know I liked it rough, eh? I'd really prefer you to be the one on your back but hey, I ain't gonna complain." He sneered. His buddies all laughed at this, overlooking the fact that a girl just karate flipped their friend and had her Converse clad foot pressed to his throat.

"You know, people ask me why I prefer women over men and I just don't know what to tell them." The blonde said looking down at the boy.

"Carlos, you hear that man? She's into chicks!" A boy to the girls right excitedly said.

"Yeah, Juan, I heard her. We definetly hit the jackpot tonight!"

"What about you bring your girlfriend and we have ourselves a little party, chica?"

_*I don't have time for this bullshit. There's only three, i think I can take them if things get ugly.* _

"Wow, as tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass on that. Now, I have somewhere to be, so I'm gonna go. Anyone follows me after I let dick-head here up," She pushed down on the guys neck until his eyes started to water, "I might just do something you guys will most likely regret. I hear having a fully operational penis is pretty crucial for a guy these days. But I don't know, I think maybe we should investigate that claim."

"A-alright, fine, just get off of me and we'll let you go." The boy choked out, struggling with the girls foot on his neck. "Come on, chica, I can't fucking breathe!" He croaked.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe you should of thought about the consequences of grabbing my wrist before you and your goons started hassling me."

"Let him go, bitch!" Juan shouted, moving closer to the blonde.

"Yeah, get the fuck off him, puta or you'll deal with us!" Carlos growled.

"Well if you're as feeble as your friend here, I can't say that I'm worried." The girl responded. _*Why me? Why am I always sought out by these rejects? Thank God I know how to protect myself.*_

The blonde had learnt a long time ago that fighting was a way of life here. For as long as she could remember she had been going to self-defence classes, dabbling in most forms of martial arts making sure she wouldn't be another statistic or newspaper headline; 'GIRL FOUND RAPED AND MURDERED. LOCAL GANG THOUGHT TO BE RESPONSIBLE" had featured way too many times on the news for her to ignore.

Carlos and Juan looked at each other and turned back to beautiful girl in front of them.

"Ooh we're so scared, what are you going to do little girl? There's three of us and one of you. You're out-numbered baby. You caught Miguel off guard, he could have you off him in a second if he wanted." Carlos pompously stated.

"Oh I see. Is that why Miguel has just passed out? But this is all part of your master plan, right? I may be out-numbered, but I'm certaintly not out-smarted. Now move, dumbass, before you join your 'homie' on the floor."

Anger flashed in the two remaining boys' eyes, and they both moved to attack her. After a few well placed punches, two expertly carried out flips and impressive kicks to the groin, the girl stepped back, straightened her clothing and dusted herself off calmly.

"And that's kickin' your ass."

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"COOP! Come on, you're gonna be late! It's already 6.15 and your class starts at 7pm!" Summer yelled from her car from out front Marissa's apartment.

"Alright, Sum, calm yourself. I'm coming." Marissa said as she was looking for a top to match her skinny jeans and ankle boots. She heard Summer turn her key in the front door and walk down the hallway into her room.

"Coop you don't want want to be late for your first class- you might be given detention... or have to sit on the naughty step." Summer sniggered.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Summer. At least I want to better myself in life. You think it's funny that my mum kicked me out of my house because she found out I wasn't actually doing a geography assignment on earthquakes with Sarah, but in fact making the earth-quake by having mind blowing sex with her? You think it's funny the Devil's Spawn then took away my car and cut me off? You think it's funny I can only get crappy jobs with the qualifications, or lack there-of, I have?" During her speech Marissa had turned to face Summer and with each point she made she got closer and closer to her.

"Um...no...Coop, that's not what I meant, I was just kidd-"

"Relax, Sum, I wasn't being serious," Marissa said with a giggle, "Well, actually the crappy job bit was true, but hello? I'm away from my mum, living on my own, no-one to answer to but myself and I'm loving every minute of it. It's just so funny watching you get all flustered."

"Ohmygod, I hate it when you do that! I totally freaked out Coop! I don't even know why I'm friends with you." Summer stomped her foot on the floor and pouted at a smirking Marissa.

"Because we've known each other since we were feotuses. Oh, and 'cause you can't live without my sarcastic wit."

"Believe me, that is definetly something I can live without." Summer huffed.

"I'll ignore that seeing as I know you didn't really mean it. Well, I'm ready. Onward, James."

"Why are you calling me James? And I think it would be a good idea to re-think what you're about to go out in. I don't think you want to make that kind of impression on your teacher."

Marissa frowned and looked at herself in the mirror. _*Hair-good, make-up-good, hmmm...nice hooters. Shit. Your not going to stripper classes, Cooper. Although the pay at the end of that course would be bitchin'. Ugh, stop talking to yourself and put on a goddamn shirt.*_

"Here, Coop," Summer threw Marissa a t-shirt from the closet and walked out the door mumbling, "Honestly, what would that girl do without me?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, put on the t-shirt and followed Summer to her car.

* * *

_Well...that's the first chapter... PLEASE read and review, it's just plain rude to read and run =P. If it's shite let me know and I won't subject you to any more. However, if by chance you like it and would like more, I just so happen to have a couple more chapters for ya BUT...only if you review...!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys =) Now onto the first encounter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Alex pulled into the school parking lot and parked her Jeep. She turned off the music and reached into the backseat to grab her bag. Walking across the courtyard she looked around her surroundings and sighed heavily.

"Why the hell am I back at school? I mean, seriously, I'm _willingly_ back at school!"

"Well, I guess it's 'cause the crazy farm won't let you work there. Although you _are_ talking to yourself so I'd say you got a free pass in... as a patient that is."

Alex turned around to look at the beautiful young Latina that had walked up behind her.

"Holy-Mother-of-God...Jodie?"

"The one and only, baby." Jodie said with a hundred watt smile.

"Of all the schools, of all the towns in all the world, you walked into this one." Alex smirked and hugged the girl, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here. What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Jodie asked pulling out of the hug.

"I'm here to finish my diploma...wait, did I just hear you say you _worked_ ?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a nine to five gal now. Well, sorta. I do administration and some other stuff here at the school a couple-a days a week. Speaking of which, I better get to reception, a lotta people will be coming tonight seeing as it's the start of term and all. Those suckers won't know what hit them! No offence, Al. I just love helping all the lost and confused hotties wandering around, not knowing where to go. Enter Moi. The experienced, sexy sexretary. I'm telling you, all those store closets are a God send when you come across a naughty student." Jodie smirked pervertedly and wiggled her eyebrows at Alex who was giggling at her old friend.

"Well, it's good to know you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you. Still a sexual pervert. Still only out for one thing."

"Oh please, I know you love it. Anyway Miss Kelly, would you like me to show you around? Maybe find ourselves an empty classroom and do some learning of our own?"

"Um, no thanks. I know my way around this place. I have to get to class now...thank God." She mumbled at the end.

"Hey I heard that!" Jodie exclaimed, "Oh well, your loss baby." She began to walk towards the entrance of the school. "Oh, it was good to see you again, Al. Drop by reception before you leave tonight and give me your new number, I heard you're in the process of moving but we can hang out or something, like old times. I miss those days."

"Yeah, me too. I'll come by about nine then, once class is over."

"Till then." Jodie waved her hand behind her at Alex as Alex headed to the classroom she was told to go to.

* * *

"Summer, I will never know how you passed your driving test," Marissa said as Summer ran another red light and sped round a corner.

"Well why do you keep asking me to give you lifts if you don't like my driving?"

"Because, Sum, I have no other choice. My mom took my car, remember?"

"Like you would let me forget. It's all; 'Boo-hoo, my beautiful Mustang, I can't believe she took it, waah waaah waaah!'"

Marissa slowly turned her head in Summer's direction and glared at the girl. Summer laughed nervously feeling the death glare coming from the taller girl and pulled into a parking space.

"Ha ha just kidding, you know I love to listen Coop, I'm all about the listening...oh, would you look at that, we're here! And fifteen minutes early. See, my skilled driving got us here with time to spare." Summer smiled over at her best friend. "Hey Coop, I want you to know how proud I am of you." Marissa stopped her glaring and looked at Summer with a small smile. "I mean, your mom took everything from you, and you never gave up. Not once. You just picked yourself right back up and got on with it. Now here you are, going back to school to get your diploma. Well anyway, like I said, I couldn't be more proud of you. Now go make some friends!" She said with a giggle.

"Thanks Sum." Marissa said as she hugged Summer and got out of the car. She grabbed her notebook and handbag and turned to walk away.

"Oh, Coop wait. I got you something." Summer leaned over to the passenger side of the car and opened the glove compartment. She pulled out a shiny red apple and threw it at Marissa. "Give that to your teacher." Summer began to drive off before Marissa could hit her. "And don't talk to strangers!" She yelled as she sped out of the school parking lot.

"Smartass." Marissa mumbled and walked towards the school.

* * *

Alex opened the door to the classroom, looking to see if anyone else had arrived yet and walked to a desk at the back of the room. She had fifteen minutes to wait before class started so she took out her iPod and popped in the headphones.

She was three quarters of the way through Feeder's 'Bitter Glass' when the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walked through the door. Wearing jeans that almost acted as a second skin, that were tucked into ankle boots that had a slight heel and three buckles up the side and a Ramones t-shirt hugging her body in all the right places. _*Damn she's hot. Stunning, actually. And she likes music. She's wearing a band t-shirt. Omygod she's perfect. Oooh, come sit next to me, come sit next to me.*_ Realising that repeating those words in her head would have no affect on the object of her desire, she decided to introduce herself.

"HI THERE! I'M ALEX!" Catching the girls attention she frowned when the girl jumped, her hand flying up to her heart and looked at Alex with wide eyes.

Alex gave the girl a funny look when she started to point to her ears and mimed pulling something out of them, all the while laughing at Alex.

Suddenly, Alex caught on to what the girl was saying and turned an impressive shade of beetroot. Quickly ripping the earplugs out and switching off her iPod she looked back up at the girl now standing in front of her desk.

"Oh God. I just yelled at you at the top of my voice, didn't I?" She said rather sheepishly.

"Yeah, you kinda did." The girl giggled. She reached out her hand to the girl in front of her. "It's nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Marissa."

Alex, still blushing, shook the other girl's hand and immedietly felt a jolt go through her. Her eyes flew up to Marissa's and from the look in her eyes she knew the other girl felt it to. Whatever the _'it'_ was that just shot through her.

"Um...is this seat taken?" Marissa gestured to the chair beside Alex.

"Nope, feel free, I have a feeling I'm gonna need the company."

Marissa moved to sit beside Alex, but both girls forgot they were still grasping each other's hands.

"Oh, you might need that back." Alex nervously laughed and very slowly let go of Marissa's soft hand.

"You can keep it if you like. I wouldn't have to write then." Marissa smiled at the girl as she sat down. She too felt the shock Alex had as soon as their skin connected. She actually hoped Alex would say 'Okay, I'll take it back then' and hold her hand for the rest of the night.

"I might just take you up on that offer, Marissa." Alex softly said to the girl beside her.

As people started to fill the room, two girls at the back of the class were grinning like idiots. Both thinking these night classes weren't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to nola90, Erin Lycan, .alex, CJ4Eva (reviewing both chapters- you rock!) and DemonLover16 for their kind reviews. I know I've had lots of hits on this, and the ratio of hits to reviews isn't quite equaling out, but I won't be paranoid about it as I used to be a MAJOR lurker myself *salute to Major Lurker*. I just hope the majority of you guys reading this enjoy it. But ayway, here's the next chapter =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

After two and a half hours of sneaky glances and casual touches, Marissa and Alex's class had come to an end. Both girls slowly and reluctantly gathered their things from their table to put it in their bags. As Marissa moved to grab her pen, Alex's hand also found its way to grab the biro lying inbetween them. The two girls once again found themselves wide eyed and breathless, staring straight into one anothers eyes.

"Ahem, girls? It's time to go. I know it's a riveting class and all but I have a family to get home to so if you wouldn't mind..."

Alex and Marissa snapped their heads to look at their teacher gesturing they make their way out the door. After mumbling apologies the two girls walked out of class side by side through the corridors of Newport Union.

"So...I can't believe I'm about to say this but that wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." Alex said to the lanky girl as they walked past the lockers towards the car park.

"I know what you mean. I think it was something to do with the company though. " Marissa smiled looking through her handbag for her mobile which had started to ring.

Alex's face had begun to ache from the grin that now adorned her beautiful features.

"Sorry...I've got to take this call." Alex nodded at her, "Hey Sum, what's up?" Alex watched on a Marissa's smile was replaced by a frown. "Oh, okay. No that's fine, honestly, I'll just walk home. I'll be fine, Summer, it's not far. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow...Bye."

With that Marissa flipped closed her cell and turned to look at Alex.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Um, so I hope you don't mind my eavesdropping but I hear you might need a lift?"

"Oh, no I'll be fine. I could use the exercise, I've been going overboard on the chocolate lately." Marissa said while patting her stomach.

"Are you serious? You could hula-hoop through a Cheerio, Marissa. I really don't think you need the exercise. Besides, I won't take no for an answer. These streets aren't safe for beautiful young girls such as yourself."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, I may have to re-take a couple classes 'cause I flunked outta high school, but the fact that you're beautiful is definetly a no-brainer." Alex said to the smiling brunette. She didn't know what happened to her when this mysterious girl walked through that classroom door and into her life, all she knew was that she would do anything to keep that smile on said person's face.

"Thank you, Alex." Marissa said softly.

"No problem. I need to head over to reception for a minute to give a girl my number, but if you wait right here I won't be long."

"Oh...right...okay. I'll just wait by the vending machines then." _*God, I'm so stupid. But all the flirting...I know I didn't imagine that shockwave...and she definetly felt it too.*_

As Alex walked off, Marissa enjoyed the view, not being able to take her eyes off the way the girl's body moved and felt an overwhelming dissappointment come over her. _*Damn it. And here I thought I had a chance. Well, you snooze you lose, Cooper. You shoulda got in there faster. It sounds like she only met that other girl tonight as well. All the hot ones are always taken. Just my luck.*_

Marissa was pulled from her thoughts when Alex made her way back over and gestured for her to follow her. They made their way towards the back of the car park where a black Jeep Wrangler stood on its own, most people having already left.

"Well, here's my baby. Hop in." Alex said as she opened Marissa's door for her and ran round the car to get into the driver's side.

"So chivalry's not dead, then?" Marissa joked.

"Not when you're with me." Alex replied with a small smile, reversing out of the parking space and out of the school grounds.

Marissa was once again confused with the situation she had gotten herself into. For over two hours she and Alex had been relentlessly flirting with one another. But now it seemed Alex was interested in someone else. _*I bet she's one of those serial flirters. Just strings people along 'cause she can. I mean you can't be __that __gorgeous and not know it. God, I'm a fool. She was probably just being friendly, wanting to make a friend on the first night of class. Yeah, that's it, I mean no-one likes to sit alone. She wants a study buddy, not a fuck buddy. Damn!*_

Marissa was once again ripped from her frustrated thoughts when Alex began talking to her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just have." Marissa smiled.

"Cute...Well, I just wanted to know why you have to finish your diploma at night-classes? I mean you don't strike me as someone who flunked out of high school or got kicked out."

Marissa thought about how to answer that question. There was a short version and a long version. Long version being- 'I was an alcoholic, Harbour kicked me out after the final straw of finding me and another girl in a _very_ compromising postion in the janitor's closet and my mom disowned me after she found out I was a lesbian.' Short version- 'I got kicked out of high school for inappropriate behaviour and my mom kicked me out of the house.' She decided on the short version.

"Hmmmm," Alex mused, "So...your mom kicked you out after you brought shame to the family name?"

"Something ike that. So what about you? I don't see you as the school type."

Alex turned a corner and stopped at a red light. She looked over at Marissa.

"I was a senior at Newport Union when my Aunt died. She was the only real family I had. Her death really hit me hard. Anyway, when she passed away she left me a lot of money in her will. So I dropped out of high school, used some of the money to rent an apartment and get out of the crappy neighbourhood I lived in and bought a store on the pier. Not that I ever used it 'cause I didn't know what to do with it exactly. Now I'm moving again, I've got an apartment by the beach and I'm moving in as we speak." The light turned green and Alex turned her attention back to the road.

"God, Alex, I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you to go through. And on your own as well. Where were your parents?"

"It's alright. It used to be hard to talk about it but I've made my peace with what happened. What's done is done, right? No point in dwelling in the past. As for my parents, well the less said about them the better." Marissa could hear a bitter tone to Alex's voice, but she could also hear saddness there too. "They threw me out after I came out to them. It seems they weren't too pleased that their daughter was, quote, 'A sinner who's going to burn in hell'. Gotta love daddy for that one. So my Aunt took me in. She was the only person out of my whole family who even cared about me."

Alex noticed Marissa had gone silent. She was just looking at the side of Marissa's face as Marissa looked straight ahead. She saw the conflict on the other girl's face and thought she had maybe told her too much. _*Oh great. Of course she's straight and now I freaked her out. I shouldn't have told her about why my parents kicked me out. Ugh, Kelly you're such an idiot.*_

"Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable it's just -"

Marissa cut Alex off, "No, no you haven't. I just, I feel guilty now. I mean here you are openly talking about your life and I didn't even tell you the full reason why my mom kicked me out." Alex glanced at Marissa quickly before looking back to the road. "The truth is, my mom walked in on me and my girlfriend...well, you know. I thought everything would be okay once she calmed down. I mean I never thought she'd actually throw me out. So, it calmed down for a while, but about a week later Miss Nesbitt, my english teacher heard me and Sarah in the janitor's closet. Let's just say Harbour does not tolerate homosexual liasons on campus. And that was the end of my time at Harbour. Sarah got sent away to some Catholic boarding school, cliché, I know, and me getting kicked of of school was the straw that broke my mother's back. Unfortunately not literally. She said she couldn't deal with having an alcoholc, lesbian daughter who flunked out of high school. So she took everything; my car, my trust fund... my life." Marissa said with a roll of her eyes. "Throughout all this I began to drink. A lot. But I'm happy now. It seems the only reason I drank was because I couldn't handle my life while I was living with the Devil. I haven't touched a drop since I left home and now I'm putting my life back together."

"Um, wow. That's a lot to go through in such a short period of time. I'm glad you decided to re-build your life and go back to school; we wouldn't of met otherwise." The girls shared a sweet smile. "It also seems we have a lot in common, Marissa."

"Yeah, it seems we do." Marissa said with a grin. However it faded when she thought of Alex going to give that girl her number. She decided to test the waters a bit, "Seeing as we're in the mood for sharing, how long have you known the girl you were giving your number to this evening after class?" Marissa prayed Alex would say she only just met her, then there would be a chance for her too.

"Who, Jodie? I've known her about ten years...yeah, I think that's how long."

Marissa let out a crestfallen "Oh."

"Yeah, she was my best friend at my old school. We sorta drifted apart when I dropped out. I haven't seen her in about 6 months. I was giving her my new home phone number so we can catch up sometime."

"Oh!" This one was a much happier 'oh' from Marissa. _*So she's not going out with her then! Yes!*_

"Are you going to give me directions to where you live or am I only going to get 'Ohs' out of you or the rest of the night?" _*And my goodness, would I love those 'ohs' coming out of you mouth to be under different circumstances.*_ Alex mused.

Marissa blushed, "Ah, I can imagine that would helpful."

After giving directions to her house, Marissa all too soon found herself sitting outside the front door of her apartment.

"Well, this is me. Thanks so much for the lift."

"Don't mention it. Turns out it's on my way home anyway." Alex replied with a smile.

"Really? Cool. Well, do wanna come in? Have a soda? Watch some t.v.? ...Braid each other's hair?" Marissa joked.

Alex laughed, "As tempting as that sounds, I should really get home. I have a lot of unpacking to do still. But raincheck, okay?"

"Sure. So I'll see you next week?"

"Yep, see you then, Marissa."

Marissa waved at Alex until the Jeep was completely out of sight. She opened her front door, walked into her bedroom and uncerimoniously threw herself onto her double bed closing her eyes. However, she was far from tired, she was, though, thinking of the stunning blonde she had known for all of three hours and twenty minutes.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

**

* * *

**

I would love to hear what you think, but no worries if you can't be bothered. One word will do, I'll live in hope it won't be 'Crap'. =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, to everyone who read this- thank you. To everyone who reviewed this- you effing rock! And I'm very appreciative of your time and effort. In fact, If I could, I'd hug you all, in particular nola90, Erin Lycan , .alex (I must apologise profusely for the last chapter's thanks- I knoww I wrote .alex but it published as '.alex'...?) miralinda, hopelessxlove, DemonLover16 and CJ4Eva. But I won't, because I'm awkward enough as it is and we don't actually know each other... So I'll give you a chapter instead, something you'd much rather prefer, I'm sure =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

It was ten o'clock the next morning and Marissa sat at her kitchen table drawing circles on the newspaper she was reading.

"Wow. Reading the newspaper? How very intellectual of you. I have to say I'm dissappointed, Coop. The new issue of Vogue is on sale today."

Without looking up, Marissa adjusted her Dior reading glasses and pulled out Vogue from underneath her paper and pushed it over to Summer who'd just walked through her door and sat down facing her.

"I'm so proud! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Summer beamed at Marissa and flicked to the first page immersing herself in the fashion magazine."Hmmmm." She mused.

"OhmyGod." Summer quickly closed the magazine and looked expectantly at her best friend. "I can't believe I almost forgot, but you know how I get when I read the Bible." She looked fondly down at Vogue and stroked the cover affectionately. "Anyway, how did class go last night?"

Marissa looked up at Summer with something akin to a Chesire cat grin. "It was great, Sum...really..._great ."_

" 'Really great', huh?" Summer leaned over the table and pressed her hand to Marissa's forehead. "Well you don't seem to have a fever, maybe you should lie down, Coop. You don't sound well. "

"Hardy har har. Oh how you make me laugh." Marissa replied sarcastically.

"Pray tell, Miss Cooper, just why was a two and a half hour class so _great_ ?" She gasped. "Wait just a second! I know that look! You met someone, didn't you?"

Marissa shrugged, still grinning."Maybe..." She moved off her seat and poured herself and Summer a glass of orange juice. She walked back to the table and set a glass in front of her friend. The short brunette looked at Marissa expectantly. Marissa simply turned around and walked down the hall to her room.

"Oh no, no, no. You're not getting off that easy! Get your butt back here!" Summer rushed after her friend and found her pulling out some clothes from her closet.

"Do you think I should wear this one...or this one?" Marissa asked as she held up each of the T-shirts to her body.

Summer stared at Marissa with wide eyes.

"What?" Marissa asked innocently.

"Cooooooooop!" Summer whined.

"Oh, hush. I'll tell you all about it when you take me out shopping. Now scoot, I need to get ready."

* * *

Alex was busy unpacking the boxes that were spread all around her new house when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Question; would you rather do Rosanne Barr or Rosie O'Donnel?"_

"I wouldn't do either of those beasts you pervert." She replied, instantly recognising her old friend's voice.

_"Come on, you have to choose one or you'll die."_

"Jodie, I can honestly tell you that I would rather die than have sex with one of those women...and I use that term loosely."

_"You ruin all my fun. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today and we can hang out. Catch up and all that." _

"Sure I'd love to. Give me 20 minutes to get ready and I'll meet you at the pier."

_"O.k. See you then.."_

* * *

Around forty minutes later Marissa and Summer were sitting in the diner. Summer insisted on going there so that her best friend could tell her everything while having Summer's full attention; she tended to focus on one thing while she was shopping; finding the perfect outfit. And everyone knows that requires full concentration.

Marissa had told Summer every intricate detail about the three hours she spent with the blonde beauty.

"And she has these eyes, Sum, they are absolutely stunning. I've never met anyone so beautiful in every way before."

Summer smiled at her friend. She loved seeing her this upbeat and happy. God-knows she deserved all the happiness the world has to offer. She may have seemed to have everything, but Summer knew that for a long time, even before Julie Cooper effectively abandoned her, that her friend wasn't happy. She was fragile and broken. But now, here she was, giddily cooing about a girl she met less than twenty-four hours ago, and Summer loved it.

Summer smiled, "Wow, Coop, she sounds amazing. I take it you're looking forward to next week?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait!"

* * *

Alex decided to go to the pier on her skateboard as it was only a little way away from her apartment. She sped through the crowds of people effortlessly cruising round them and looking for Jodie. She was forced to come to a halt behind a small group of people that had gathered and were seemingly watching something near the end of the pier. Alex couldn't see what was going on but she overheard a two women talking.

"...someone jumped in after her, she doesn't seem to be moving though. Oh that girl is giving her mouth to mouth...hang on, are they...oh my God they're kissing!"

Alex flipped her skateboard into her hand and under her arm and managed to squeeze through to the front of the crowd and spotted a very familiar Latina getting hot and heavy with a blond at the edge of the water.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me." Alex said and began to move towards the two horizontal women on the sand.

By the time Alex had reached them, they had broken apart for air and were slowly standing up. Jodie spotted Alex and grinned at her, gesturing to the blond attached to her arm and winking.

Alex couldn't help but smile at Jodie's brazenness.

"Look what I caught, Al." She scooped the girl into her arms as though she was showing Alex a catch of the day. "I found a mermaid in distress."

"I see that Jode. Lucky you were there, eh? And I didn't know that you needed tongue whilst performing CPR." Alex laughed out.

"What sort of lesbian are you, Kelly?" Jodie asked with a horrified expression. "You should know that tongue is used in _every_ situation." Jodie smiled devilishly at Alex, while the girl attached to Jodie nodded in agreement and used her arms that were wrapped round the Latina's neck to pull her into another searing kiss.

"I hate to break this apart...actually I don't...but you two have an audience."

"Well...um, I didn't catch your name, you know with saving your life and all that. I'm Jodie, as I'm sure you've gathered."

"I'm Kimberly. I don't know how to repay you, I mean you saved my life."

"Well Kimberly, let's go back to my place, I think we should get started with you paying me back, I have a few ideas on how you can get started."

Jodie had let Kimberly down and she was standing a few feet away, waiting for her.

"Eh-hem."

"Oh, right, Alex. Um, rain check? We can meet up tomorrow if I'm not tied up. And believe me when I say I mean that literally. Kimberly and I are going to have some fun that may result in rope burns. I'll call you later!"

As Alex watched the two walk away she slid her aviators onto her nose and muttered, "That girl is insatiable."

**_

* * *

_**

Oooh! Guess what the next chapter is? Go on, guess! Might the girls be meeting once again? You never know... Well, I've kinda just told you =P Review por favor! And grassy ass for those who do!


	5. Chapter 5

**_I tell you what- I have some mighty talented readers. I've had zero readers according to my story traffic thing, yet __miralinda, Erin Lycan, CJ4Eva and callmealex all miraculously reviewed a chapter with no hits. Bizarre. A HUGE thank you to you guys =)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Summer was waiting for Marissa to come back from the bathroom when she heard a bell tinkling, signalling the arrival of another customer. She slowly put down her diet coke and looked at the person who walked through the door. Blonde hair, purple streak, boyfriend-fit jeans, a t-shirt with Led Zepplin on it, Converse on her feet and a skateboard under her arm. The description matching everything Marissa had just described to her. Minus the skateboard, of course, but dammit if Summer wasn't a Sherlock Holmes fan, she knew how to put together clues. Jude Law being in the movie had nothing to do with it.

She watched as the girl sat down at a booth and picked up a menu obscuring her face for the moment.

"Hey Sum, you ready to go? Summer?" Marissa slid back into her seat across from Summer and noticed her friends puzzled expression.

"Marissa, you say this Alex had blond hair, purple streak, punk rocker clothes and skateboards?"

"Yeah, I don't know if she skateboards though."

"Well if you turn round and look at the person three booths up I think you'll find your answer."

"What? Summer you're being really weird."

"Just turn around, Coop."

Marissa turned and did what she was told. Her eyes immediately found the lone diner leafing through a menu now laying on the table. She ducked down and whipped her head back to Summer with wide eyes.

"Holy shit! That's Alex. Alex is sitting ten feet away from me. Alex, the girl I have been obsessing over for eighteen hours is sitting _ten feet away from me_ !" Marissa spoke in a hushed whisper as she practically lay horizontal in her and Summer's booth.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Summer said wryly.

"Summer now is not the time! What am I going to do? Alex can't see me now! I'm not ready...my hairs a mess-"

"Coop, what the hell are you talking about? You're hot! If I was into chicks I'd tap you." Summer casually sipped at her straw.

"Did you just say 'tap'? Anyway, I need to get out of here...now!"

Much to Summer's dismay Marissa threw some bills on the table and pulled Summer to her feet. The girls began to shuffle their way out of the restaurant, trying to go un-noticed, when Marissa noticed something that she _definitely_ didn't like...

* * *

Alex was browsing through her menu when a waitress walked over to her table.

"Hi. I'm Kandy, I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you, hot stuff?"

Alex looked to the voice and saw a blonde bombshell standing before her, batting her eyelashes and smiling a thousand watt smile.

_*Is she flirting with me? She _is_ pretty. Shame she's a little too...slutty... Jodie would get a kick out of her, hell, Jodie gets a kick out of anyone with two legs and a vagina.*_

"Hello?" Kandy waved a hand in front of Alex's face and placed a hand on her shoulder. She leant over in front of Alex, her shirt barely covering her bust and suggestively whispered in her ear, "You see anything you like, honey?"

Alex, extremely uncomfortable with the over-familiarity this girl was showing her, slid away and out of the waitress's unwelcome touch.

"No, actually. It all seems a little..."

"Cheap." Another girls' voice from behind Kandy jumped in to the conversation.

Kandy's head whipped around to see who had so rudely interrupted her flirtations, "Excuse me?" she almost challenged.

Throughout this exchange Alex had looked around Kandy to see who had appeared. To her utmost delight she saw the beautiful brunette that she had spent last night and this morning thinking of, standing with folded arms, frowning at the forward waitress, not seeming to like her one bit.

"I said it's a little cheap here," Marissa pointedly looked the waitress up and down and then turned towards Alex and gave her a sly wink while Kandy looked on, shocked, "Honey, I told you to choose somewhere fancy. We are celebrating, after all."

"Yeh, Alex," For the first time since the mystery voice came to light, Alex noticed another, shorter, brunette getting nudged by the much taller girl. "I mean it is my birthday after all!" The short girl exclaimed.

"Right, yeh sorry, I forgot about your expensive taste. Well, let's go then."

Marissa reached out a hand to help Alex slide out of her seat, while turning to the gob-smacked waitress.

"Kandy, is it?" She looked to the name tag on the flimsy material covering her torso. "Ah, yes, Kandy with a 'K', how delightful. We won't be needing any of your...services today. But keep up the good work." Marissa finished with an extremely plastic smile and turned, still hand in hand with Alex, and made her way out of the diner with Summer in tow.

When the girls made it to the boardwalk, they stopped and looked to one another, Marissa giving Summer a nervous glance. Since she had pulled them out of the diner, Alex hadn't said one word to her. Not one single syllable. She grew nervous and suddenly became very self-conscious. Realising she was still holding Alex's hand, she dropped it as though she had been burnt.

"Listen I'm really sorry if I was over-stepping my mark back there, it's just she was coming on pretty strong and you seemed really uncomfortable so I thought I should help but I don't really know you I mean maybe you liked her and wanted her to be touching you, on the shoulder I mean I just-"

Marissa's rambling was ceased when Alex burst into a fit of giggles. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!" Alex exclaimed. "The look on her face was priceless! The whole 'Kandy with a K' thing- I thought her head was gonna explode!" She wiped her eyes with her index finger. "And no, I certainly did not want to be touched anywhere by her." She said seriously and gave Marissa a soft smile as the taller girl returned the gesture, getting somewhat lost in the blonde's eyes.

"Eh-hem." The tiny brunette broke the girls' moment and elbowed Marissa in the ribs.

"Huh?" Marissa asked while rubbing her side, not yet breaking eye contact with Alex.

"Marissa!" Summer whined. "Introduce me and stop being so googly-eyed!"

"Oh, right. Alex this is Summer, my accomplice and very best friend." She decided not to mention Summer's comment as she was sure her blush tinged cheeks said everything. A picture does say a thousand words, after all.

"Well, I have to say it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alex. All I've heard from this one all morning is 'Alex this, Alex that, her eyes, her hair' blah, blah, blah." Summer rolled her eyes and looked to her friend. Currently, Marissa was unmoving with a partially opened mouth and wide eyes directed downward to her shorter friend. "Well, must dash, I do have a fake birthday to celebrate after all. T-T-F-N." She said with a wave and a smile.

"Uh, yeah, bye then."

Alex looked toward the now cringing girl. Her hand covered her eyes as she rubbed her forehead in embarrassment and exasperation towards her loose lipped friend. All Alex could do was grin, so much so that her face ached. She was secretly doing somersaults in her mind because of Summer's little slip of confidential material.

Marissa removed her hand from her eyes, which were wide with fear and embarrassment, and looked everywhere but Alex's direction. She began ringing her hands nervously and Alex could honestly not recall anyone looking as utterly adorable than Marissa did in that moment.

_*My face feels like a super nova. I could seriously fry an egg on my cheeks right now.* _

Marissa's thoughts were interrupted by a smirking Alex.

"So, 'my eyes, my hair', huh?" Alex mused, spurred on with a lot more confidence than before after hearing the girl she had been thinking about non-stop, had been thinking about her just as much. Marissa just looked sheepishly towards her, lifting her eyes at last. "Could of been_ 'my neck, my back, lick my-'"_

"Oh-kaaaaay," Marissa covered the chuckling blondes' mouth, "I think that's enough out of you, Iced Tea."

The brunette let out a breath of relief, more than happy the blonde diffused the extremely red-faced situation Summer left her with and didn't think she was some kind of stalker-girl. The two leaned on the railing of the pier, looking out over the ocean.

"Well, I have been known to bust a move in my time."

"Oh yeah," Marissa snorted, "'Coz you're just so gangster."

Alex looked over at Marissa pretending to be shocked. She leaned over and whispered in Marissa's ear, "I've got moves you've never seen before." And winked when she pulled back.

Marissa was having extreme difficulty getting her heart to slow down since being in the presence of the girl she met just the night before. And the fact Alex's hot breath just hit the shell of ear definitely wasn't helping matters.

"In fact," Alex continued on, seeing an opening to spend more time with the girl, "I'll be at The Baitshop tonight with my friend, you should drop by and I'll show you some of my red hot moves." She smirked.

"Ooh, someone's a little cocky. What makes you think I want to see your moves?" Marissa teased, but in reality she knew very well what moves she'd like to see from Alex. _*And they can all be performed horizontally*_ ... Marissa glazed over slightly, but came back down to earth when Alex waved her hand in front of her face.

"Well, that look for starters." Alex laughed, "And then there's my hair," She gave a dramatic flick of her hair, "And my eyes." She batted her eyes at a blushing brunette.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Marissa let out with an embarrassed smile. Looking back towards the sea.

Alex smiled softly at her, "Well, I'd also love to have someone else there to talk to; Jodie, the girl I was talking about last night, remember?"

Marissa nodded in recognition.

"Well she'll more than likely be bringing someone with her so I think the most I'll get out of her tonight is moans and groans."

"Ah." Marissa said with another nod. Then with a dramatic sigh and roll of the eyes, "I suppose I'll just have to go then. I mean, if you're basically gonna be on your own you've left with me with no choice."

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded vigorously, "Flying solo tonight, completely alone, no-one else..."

Both girls chuckled softly, knowing what the other was doing and happy to play along.

"So... say 8 o'clock?"

"Works for me." Alex said with a smile.

"Cool."

They smiled at each other again, which is what they always seemed to be doing. Something clicked in Marissa's head as her eyes flew to her watch.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Marissa pushed herself off the railing and began walking back the way the girls just came.

"Something wrong?" Alex said jokingly, already knowing the answer and following the girl.

"My shift at work starts in ten minutes, there's no way I can make it in time even I sprinted the whole way there. And I gotta tell ya, not loving the idea of that." Marissa began to walk faster.

"Okay, well if we can stop power walking here, I do in fact have a very reliable automobile parked just a little way away."

"Alex you're not my taxi driver, I can't ask you to drive me to work. You gave me a lift home last night-"

"You're not asking me, I'm offering. In fact I insist. And since you've just wasted more time telling me the mileage of my car you now have five minutes to get to work. So come on, you can practically see my Jeep from here."

Marissa looked over at the girl and smiled bashfully. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel so excited but at the same time so at ease. In fact, she didn't think anyone had _ever_ had quite the effect Alex was having on her.

"Okay." Was her soft reply.

_

* * *

_

**Tell me what you think please. It will cheer me up as I went to the gym yesterday and am finding the task of climbing stairs to be akin to the challenges of Mount Everest. Ouch. **

**_And I hope a certain demanding reader (that shall not be named__...__ ehem- callmealex) thinks this Malex interaction was up to par... =P I know FOR SURE you'll enjoy the next chapter =D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, the most awesome people in the world; thank you for reading and reviewing this. You all rock! Seriously, you do. I've been having issues with my account, so we're in a fight right now. If the bitch can manage to post this chapter without issue, collect the correct hit count AND let people review, I _might_ start loving it again._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Woah, it is _jumpin' _in here tonight!" Summer said as she pushed her way through the crowd, Marissa close behind.

"Yeah, it is." Marissa agreed absentmindedly, looking around for any sign of blonde locks. She was up on her tip-toes peering over heads. "Can you see her, Summ? I can't see her." Marissa said with a pout.

"Alriiiiight," Summer sighed, "What happened to playing it cool? Stop looking around like a fat kid looking for cake."

"OH! I see her! Look, she's down there!" Marissa pointed and bounced up and down before taking off down the spiral staircase.

"Excellent, so glad to see she pays attention to what I say." Summer walked forward slightly, "You know, no-one's gonna wanna buy the whole friggin' ice-cream truck if you're handing out the popsicles for free!" She yelled over the railings at Marissa gathering everyone in the near vicinity's attention. "What? " She questioned, "It's true." She shrugged and flipped her hair.

Marissa, who had stopped in the middle of the winding stairs to glare at Summer after her little outburst, shook her head and continued downwards.

_*Maybe Summer's right, I don't want to seem desperate. Okay, commence 'playing it cool'.*_

Alex was sitting on a stool at the bar about to order drinks when she saw that Marissa was standing across from her at the bar.

_*Now why is she all the way over there? I know she must have seen me.*_

Alex slipped off her seat and walked around to the lanky girl who was concentrating on looking at a 'mocktail' menu.

"Hey there." Alex sat next to Marissa.

"Oh, hey Alex. I didn't even see you, this place is packed tonight." Marissa said with a smile. _*God I'm such a liar. I practically sprinted down here after seeing you from upstairs.*_

"Yeah I suppose it is. Not much room on the dance floor unfortunately. But I do have a booth over here." Alex gestured to a corner of the club. "You wanna join?"

"Sure, just let me go get Summer."

"Okay, cool. Hey while you do that I'll get you guys a drink."

"Thanks." Marissa smiled gratefully, "Something-"

"Non-alcoholic for you." Alex finished for her, "I remember." She said with a sweet smile.

"Right." Marissa grinned big.

"In fact, I'm not really in the mood to drink myself tonight. I have a feeling I'm going to need my wits about me." Marissa grinned even bigger. She knew Alex was making sure that she didn't feel uncomfortable and she had to admit; she loved that Alex was so considerate.

* * *

"Marissa, Summer, that head belongs to Jodie, and the blonde head attached to her would be Kimberly." Alex gestured to the two girls in a furious lip-lock. "HEY JODE!" Alex yelled, effectively parting the girls, "If you can stop eating your plaything I'd like to introduce you to some people."

"Alright, alright, there was no need to shout." Jodie said as Kimberly crawled onto her lap and started kissing her neck.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Jodie, Kimberly, this is Marissa and Summer."

"Well hello there." She squinted at Marissa, "So you do know Alex. I gotta say I'm relieved." Marissa frowned at the girl wondering what the hell she was talking about. "I saw you upstairs pointing and jittering about at Alex when she was at the bar. I thought you were gonna pee your pants."

Marissa closed her eyes and shook her head. She was mortified. _*So much for playing it cool. Oh well, my life is officially over. Alex now really must think I'm some kind of weird, over-excitable stalker. Fabulous. Just kill me now.*_

"What are you, a private eye? How do you even know it was Alex she was pointing at?" Summer defended her embarrassed friend.

"Because Alex was the only one in the vicinity of where she was pointing." Jodie said matter-of-factly.

"Listen, she could have-"

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and drown myself in a sink." Marissa said to no-one in particular and walked off.

"Hey, hold on minute!" Alex shouted, but the music was too loud for Marissa to have heard her. She leaned down to Jodie, "Knock it off, you really embarrassed her you douche-bag." And punched her on the arm.

"OW! So this is what I get for looking out for you?" She yelled after Alex who was on her way to the ladies. "Well, firecracker, you wanna sit down?" Summer rolled her eyes and walked off. "Guess not. Mmm, that's nice baby, a little lower." Jodie said to Kimberly.

* * *

"Hey you."

Marissa was sitting on top of the sinks on the hard granite surface. She had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Alex locked the door behind her.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"So why'd you run off?" Alex asked as she stood beside Marissa, leaning against the counter-top.

Marissa looked round at her with a look that read 'are you kidding me?'.

"Alright, listen I'm sorry about Jodie. She has no censorship in that sex driven head of hers. She just says things without thinking about the repercussions."

"It's not your fault she said those things. In fact she was only telling the truth. God, you must think I'm such a loser." Marissa groaned as she put her head back in her hands.

"No I don't." Alex said as she pushed off the counter and moved to stand in front of the other girl.

"Yeah right," Marissa scoffed, "I mean, am I ever going to stop embarrassing myself in front of you?" Marissa asked as she finally lifted her head only to find Alex right in front her.

"I hope not." Alex moved closer to the girl, standing between her legs. She gently brushed a few strands of brunette hair behind Marissa's ear, "I mean, I'd be lying if I said you weren't the most adorable thing when you're embarrassed. Plus, hello? Did I not almost give you a heart-attack screaming an introduction at you last night because me being the dumbass I am forgot to take out my headphones? Now _that_ was embarrassing." She smiled at Marissa.

Marissa was in some sort of state of shock. _*Did I black-out and miss something? I distinctly remember making a complete and utter fool of myself... once again, well Jodie helped, and now Alex is standing between my legs saying that she finds me adorable...WHAT? She should be running for the hills screaming 'PSYCHO'! Hold on a minute, Alex... is between... my legs...Omygod.'* _

"Actually, your shell-shocked look is pretty cute too." Alex whispered out with a slight chuckle. She dropped her hand to rest on Marissa's thigh.

Marissa shook herself out of her daze. She figured she couldn't possibly embarrass herself anymore than she already had, so she just went with the truth of the matter.

"Listen, you don't have to try and make me feel better. It's just I didn't want to come on too strong so I tried to play it cool and it just ended up biting me in the-"

Alex cut off Marissa's one breath ramble by quite tenderly placing a kiss on her lips. She didn't want to go too hot and heavy just yet. She brought her hand from Marissa's thigh to gently touch the brunette's cheek. They pulled back slightly and looked in each other's eyes.

"I'm not just saying these things to make you feel better, I mean them." Alex sweetly said.

"Thank you." A bashful Marissa looked away slightly, trying to hide yet another blush. But Alex wouldn't hear of it.

"Hey, I told you that you were hot when you're embarrassed, so stop trying to hide it." She turned the girls face towards her and leaned in to kiss her again. This time they kissed a bit deeper. Marissa wrapped her long legs around Alex's waist and her arms around her neck as she was still situated on the top of the counter.

"Hmm, I think that's my new favourite thing to do." Marissa sighed out happily.

"Me too." Alex grinned. She let her arms stay wrapped around Marissa's thin frame. "We should get back out there, there's probably a line a mile long by now." Alex said referring to the locked bathroom.

"I hope you didn't think I was going to have sex with you in one of the stalls." Marissa looked at Alex with raised brows, "'Cause I wouldn't do that. Especially not on a first date." She hopped down off the counter and unlocked the door. "Maybe on the second date though..." She playfully threw over her shoulder as she opened and walked out the door.

"Who said this was a date?" Alex just as playfully called after her, following her back out into the club.

Marissa stopped and turned around, taking Alex by the back of the neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"You gonna argue with that?" Marissa challenged.

"No ma'am." Alex happily replied as Marissa took her hand.

_*Oh yeah, this one's a keeper.*_ Alex thought with a smile as Marissa pulled her along.

* * *

The girls made their way through the packed club. Marissa was trying to make her way back to the booth with Alex in tow behind her, firmly holding her hand. She was weaving her way in and out of people, pushing the ones who were too drunk to move out of the way on their own power. She was jerked to a halt when Alex abruptly stopped, effectively stopping Marissa.

"Let's dance now." Alex smiled and put her arms around Marissa's slim waist, pulling her close. Marissa only nodded in response, again dazed at how good Alex felt pressed against her. She wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde's neck as they began to move together, perfectly in sync with each other's movements. They got lost in the base of the song and completely forgot where they were. They weren't thinking about the fact about a hundred people were dancing along with them. They were just two girls who were incredibly attracted to each other moving as one and getting ridiculously turned on by being so close to one another.

Alex's thigh was between Marissa's legs. Their bumping and grinding was soon upping the ante between the girls, both letting hands roam and lips meet right in the middle of the dance floor. Alex soon flipped around and was rubbing her body against Marissa's front. Marissa moved one hand to Alex's stomach and the other was entwined with Alex's by the girl's side. Alex brought their hands across her body, as she continued dipping and rolling her hips. Marissa began to creep her hand under the hem of the blonde's top. This caused Alex to throw her head back in sheer pleasure of feeling the other girl touch her bare skin to rest on the brunette's shoulder, Marissa not missing a beat now saw Alex's exposed neck and lost no time in sensually kissing her. Alex, needing more, turned back to face Marissa and bought their lips together once more. Marissa pushed Alex backwards and soon the blonde felt the wall against her back and Marissa just as present pushing into her front. The brunette slid her hands down the length of Alex's toned body and gently cupped her ass, lifting her slightly as the blonde quickly wrapped her legs around Marissa. They were getting so lost in each other, so utterly consumed by the desire and pure need to kiss and touch each other, they were oblivious to the whistling and cheering the crowd was letting out. They pulled away only slightly to catch their breaths, both flushed and panting, and seemed to simultaneously remember where they were. Marissa let Alex slowly down, never breaking eye contact with the girl as they both let out cute giggles.

"It seems we have an audience," Marissa grinned as Alex laughed and buried her head in the crook of her neck."Come on, let's get back to the booth before these guys start taking photos."

The girls made their way through the crowd once more, but with more difficulty this time due to the horny guys trying to close in on them wanting an extended performance. One particularly drunken idiot thought it would be a good idea to grab Marissa's ass as they were passing. Marissa wasn't too chuffed but Alex, well that was a whole different story. She very slowly and menacingly turned towards the drunk guy who was now high fiving his friends and shoved him... hard, away from Marissa and he ended up falling into one of the booths. With a bit of difficulty he sat up.

"Woah, easy there blondie, there's enough of me for everyone." He slurred out.

"You think it's okay to grab her like that?" She leaned over him and angrily stared him down.

"Alex, it's okay, just leave it." Marissa was pulling at Alex's arm, scared the blonde could end up getting hurt by this neanderthal or his group of friends.

"No, I won't. It seems dip-shit here needs to learn some manners. He thinks it's okay to grab you like that? Well I think it's alright to grab him like this." She grabbed his crotch and squeezed as the guy's eyes began to water, "Now, the next time you feel the urge to feel some girl up, remember how this feels," She twisted her hand slightly and moved her head to his ear, "And ask yourself if it's worth it." By this point the blonde haired boy was spluttering and squirming. Alex let him go and took Marissa's hand.

"No-one touches my girl." She said with conviction, "Come on, babe." She cheerily said to Marissa as the two girls walked away from the boy who had fallen onto his back in the foetal position as his friends all cracked up laughing.

Marissa couldn't help but grin widely at Alex protecting her like that. "My hero." She whispered in the girls ear and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek as Alex grinned back at her.

_

* * *

_

**_Whew. Is this the longest chapter so far? I think it is. Malex are finally all smoochy and groping, surely I deserve some reviews? Yes, glad you all agree! _**

**_Not that I support blackmailing or anything, but the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter goes up. Just sayin..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sooo, first and foremost- reviewers; I LOVE YOU =) Getting a little email popping in brightens up my day, so thank you. Also, severe gratitude for all the alerts and favourites. I'm extremely flattered. **_

**_But I've got a problem. And don't try to be smart, it's not the fact I'm slightly mental. I've realised that this story has no real plot. No villains or dramas or things that will break our hearts. It will focus solely on the girls getting closer and exploring their relationship in fluffy little chapters, hopefully with some humour along the way. I hope no-one has a problem with this. I just feel like they put our leading ladies through so much and had such a shit outcome for them, all I want is to see them happy. Thank god for fanfiction! So domestic bliss and cutesy smoochies all round! _**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"So here's my mobile number." Alex said at the end of the night. She took Marissa's phone and programmed it in.

"Save it under 'Sexy Lexy'." Marissa giggled.

The two girls were standing outside The Baitshop, closing time had come and it was about two in the morning. But neither were anywhere near feeling tired. They seemed invigorated by all that had happened. In the space of a few hours they had went from 'friends' to dating each other. And they couldn't be happier.

"I want you text me when you get home and you're in bed." Alex said to the girl.

Marissa raised an eyebrow at her, "Ooh, kinky. But I told you no sex on the first date, even if it's by dirty text messages."

Alex rolled her eyes, "No, pervert, I just want to know when you get home safe." She said softly.

"Aww, how cute are you?" Marissa said giving her a kiss.

"I'm fucking adorable." Alex smiled against Marissa's lips, pushing her up against the wall of the building.

As the girls continued to make out Summer blasted her horn for the third time from the car park.

"Get your ass in the car, Cooper!" She yelled out the window.

She had waited patiently at first for the girls to pull themselves apart, but twenty minutes later the sweetness had worn off and she was getting a bit testy.

"Summer, if you toot that horn one more time I'm gonna rip it out and put it somewhere very painful!" Marissa yelled back. The were countless amounts of times she had had to wait on Summer when she was with someone.

"You're so hot when you're mad." Alex said kissing up Marissa's neck and along her jaw.

"I should go." Marissa almost whimpered out.

"Uh-huh." Alex agreed but continued to kiss her.

"Alex...seriously..."

"Okay." The blonde said against the tall girls neck.

Neither made any move to walk away, but Alex knew she should let Marissa go. Even if she didn't want to.

"Alright, I'll release you. But on one condition." Alex pressed her body further into Marissa's, seeing the other girls eyes glaze over. "You have to come to my house tomorrow. First thing. I want to see you."

"Okay." Marissa sighed out happily. The way Alex's body was touching her's, Alex could of asked Marissa to cartwheel naked up the street and she would have said yes.

"Excellent," Alex grinned, "Now get going before Summer has a heart attack."

As Marissa slowly walked backwards keeping her eyes locked with Alex's, the two held hands until the last possible moment, their fingertips lightly letting go.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Alex called when the girl finally got into the passenger side of Summer's car.

Marissa blew the gorgeous blonde a kiss before Summer left most of the rubber from her tyres in the Baitshop car park.

* * *

Marissa knocked the door to Alex's apartment the next day as promised. They texted briefly the night before and Marissa said she would help Alex move in and sort her stuff out seeing as she would be there anyway. She waited for Alex to open the door. Instead, the door was flung open and she was greeted by a dripping wet and very much naked Jodie.

"Oh my gentle Jesus." Marissa said wide eyed. Honest to God not expecting or wanting to _ever_ see that much of the latina.

"JODIE! For Christ sake _put some clothes on_ !" Alex exclaimed, skidding out of the hallway and thowing Jodie a towel.

Jodie just laughed and said, "A bod this hot shouldn't be restricted by the constraints of something so silly as clothes."

"Yeah well, we'll see who's laughing when you get arrested for indecent exposure and you're sitting in a cell next to a lady named George." Alex shot back at her. "Now go dry your hair or whatever, you freak of nature."

Jodie wrapped the towel around herself and strutted into the guestroom.

"Sorry about that." Alex said, shaking her head and motioning for Marissa to come in.

"I have to admit that wasn't exactly the greeting I was hoping for." Marissa said, slowly getting over the shock of an eyeful of Jodie.

"You mean you don't like full frontal nudity first thing in the morning?" Alex joked, giving Marissa a small kiss on the lips.

"Oh I do. Just not from Jodie." Marissa sexily smirked. "So, what can I do to help?" She asked looking around the spartan apartment.

"Well I was just starting to paint my bedroom, you could come help me if you like. I'm wanting to put some detail around the walls so that's it's not too drab."

"Sure!" Marissa said excitedly and followed Alex to the bedroom. "I always loved art. I used to come top of the class. Oh, and you should see the Paris skyline I painted in my old room-"

"Riss, you don't have to give me your C.V. You're already hired." The blonde smiled warmly at her as she began to paint. She found Marissa's ramblings adorable.

Marissa shot Alex a mock annoyed glare but left it at that. She was secretly loving the use of the shortened version of her name.

A few minutes later and Marissa was really getting into the patterns she was painting. She was biting down on her bottom lip with a slight frown on her face. Alex watched on amused as Marissa got down to sit crossed legged on the floor.

"You want a drink?" She asked her before going to get them both a soda. When she came back in Marissa was sitting back from the wall slightly scrutinising her work, now biting the end of the thin paint brush. Alex set down the drinks and snuck up behind the brunette, crawling along the floor.

"You look so serious." She whispered in the other girls ear. Marissa jumped and shot her head round to where Alex's face was. Their lips were millimetres apart.

"Do you like it?" Marissa asked.

Alex nodded not looking from the brunette's hazel green eyes. "It's beautiful. Gorgeous, in fact."

Marissa, realising Alex was talking about her, quickly captured Alex's lips with own and pulled her onto her lap. She blindly patted her hand around the floor, trying to find the paint tray to set her brush in. Her hand touched something cold and not dwelling too much on it she figured it to be what she was looking for. She still had one arm around Alex's waist but used her other, now free, hand to steady herself on the wall in front of her, careful not to press Alex into the wet paint. Alex grew more demanding and pushed Marissa onto her back, lying between her legs on the floor of her bedroom. Marissa moved her hand that was previously bracing her and Alex to sneak up the blonde's torso.

They pulled back slightly to catch their breath when Marissa moved to tuck some hair behind Alex's ear. Her hand never reached its destination though...

"Oh my God, Marissa! You're bleeding!" Alex grabbed the other girl's hand, still lying on top of her as Marissa looked extremely confusedly from her hand (which was being carefully inspected by the blonde in her lap) and Alex's concerned face.

"What? But I haven't..." Marissa trailed off thinking. _*Hang on a second. What was that cold stuff I put my hand on? Aw crap.*_

Still lying on her back Marissa moved slightly to lean on her elbow. Alex was furiously looking for the source of the blood flow but couldn't find one. The brunette slowly looked over Alex's shoulder and saw a crimson red hand print on the wall. Then she looked at the floor where her brush was sitting on the newspaper that had been laid down. Evidently, the brush had missed the paint tray but her hand had not.

"It's just paint, Alex. I think I messed up your wall though." She said apologetically.

Alex moved to straddle Marissa and looked over her shoulder to see Marissa's hand print. She felt the brunette beneath her shake and when she looked down she saw Marissa laughing silently with her hand over her mouth. Soon enough she let out a hearty laugh.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Look at your shirt." She giggled out.

Alex glanced down and saw a big red hand print where her breast was. Just then Jodie walked in. She looked from the wall to Alex's shirt.

"Cool! Are we painting our bodies then pressing them on the wall? Awesome! I'd prefer using something edible...like chocolate sauce, but I suppose that wouldn't last as long as proper paint." She reasoned, moving to remove her clothes.

"Jodie, so help me God if I see you naked twice in one day. Keep. Your clothes. On." Alex warned, amused at the situation but not wanting Jodie to strip...again.

"But it would be so modern and...art noveau!" Jodie pouted.

"NO!" Alex shouted.

"Oh yeah, you two can do it but when I come along it's all 'No Jodie, we're not doing that Jodie'." Jodie mumbled before stomping out of the room. "You guys suck!"

Alex looked down at the girl she was still straddling. Marissa couldn't even speak she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, just you wait, you're gonna pay, Cooper." Alex smiled sexily as Marissa let out a squeal.

* * *

**_Please review. I've been sick *sniffle cough sneeze* and would like to be cheered up with you thoughts and feelings on this =) Annnnnnndddddd... some naughtiness in the next chapter (if you review mwaahahaha)!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**To those that reviewed; I adore you =) **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Marissa abruptly wakened when a hand connected with her face.

"What the hell?" She groaned rolling away, shielding her face from any more blows. A quiet snore was heard as Marissa sat up. She looked around and realised she was on the newly positioned bed in Alex's bedroom. She saw the slumbering blonde sprawled out on her stomach beside her and smiled.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, just you wait, you're gonna pay, Cooper." Alex smiled sexily as Marissa let out a squeal._

_Alex pinned Marissa's arms above her head with her own hands and looked in the other girl's eyes. The action of Alex pushing Marissa's hands above her head caused her to grind slightly against Marissa's body as she stretched her lithe body upwards. The brunette beneath her on the floor moaned and pushed her hips up unconsciously to meet the girl straddling her. Alex swooped down to connected their lips once more. She moved her kisses to Marissa's jaw and slowly kissed her way down the brunette's elegant neck. Marissa was burning up from the attention she was receiving from the blonde beauty on top of her. Alex slid down Marissa's body slightly to lavish the girls' chest. She needed to feel some sort of release and moved so she had one of Marissa's thighs between her own legs. Marissa was only too happy to help the girl and bent her leg to meet Alex as the blonde began to grind herself against it._

_Marissa wanted to feel all of Alex. She needed to feel skin on skin. Raising them both up to a sitting position so the other girl was in her lap, Marissa looked deeply into Alex's eyes. She had never wanted anyone so much as she did right in that moment. Alex's flushed face and slightly tousled hair was so unbelievably sexy Marissa couldn't formulate words. She reached up and stroked Alex's cheek, completely enraptured. Alex, for her part was in a heavenly daze. She had waited her whole life to feel the way the brunette below her was making her feel. It seemed like only herself and Marissa were important, everything else was fading away and her only focus was the other girl. She leaned her head into Marissa's tender caress._

_Marissa touched her lips to Alex's so gently she wasn't sure they had made contact. Where the girls' previous actions had been fuelled by lust and want, something very tangible changed between the two in that one single moment. Something that changed for the better._

_Marissa slowly began to un-button the other girls shirt and let it drop to the floor. She placed little kisses on Alex's bare shoulder as Alex smiled lazily. Marissa brought both hands round Alex's lower back and pulled the girl close. She moved her hands upwards and hooked a finger under the girls bra strap and slid it down her arm. She repeated the action with the other strap and finally unclasped the blonde's bra. Shrugging it off her, Alex turned Marissa's head towards her and kissed her passionately. She quickly stripped Marissa of her on top and found no other barriers between herself and object of desire. Marissa very cheekily had not worn a bra today. But Alex wasn't complaining one little bit._

_The second their bare skin touched the Marissa gasped into Alex's mouth._

_"Are you okay?" Alex breathlessly, pulling away slightly to look at the other girl._

_"I have a smokin' hot blonde undressing me and sitting with her legs wrapped around my waist, gotta say this is one of my finer moments." Marissa replied with a grin._

_"Stop being a smartass and kiss me again."_

_And so she did. And she continued to all through the night._

_...Among other things..._

* * *

"Marissa...mmm...right there..."

Marissa was shaken from her musings and whipped her head towards the sleep-talking blonde.

"Oh yeah..." She mumbled, burying her face into her pillow.

Marissa bit down on her lip, grinning at the thought of Alex having a naughty dream about her, even after all they did the night before. She reached out to gently trail her hand down the blonde's bare back. The thin sheet only came to the girls waist, leaving the expanse of her back exposed for Marissa to see. She mumbled something else into the pillow but Marissa couldn't make it out. She leaned towards the girl and stroked her hair away from her neck. She bent down and kissed the side of her neck, earning a small groan. She moved to the girls ear and captured it, making Alex moan in her slumbering state once more. Seeing the girl was in such a deep sleep, worn out from their previous activities, Marissa decided to join her and laid down on her back beside her. Alex turned instinctually and drapped half her body across Marissa's. Marissa, grinning, pulled Alex closer as the other girl buried her face in the crook of her neck.

And Marissa could have sworn she felt Alex kiss her in her sleep.

* * *

The girls had wakened wrapped quite tightly around each other and Marissa insisted on making breakfast after making out for a little while.

"Alex where's the-" Marissa was cut off when Alex opened the cupboard and handed her a pan.

"I need a-" She was again stopped short as she was handed a spatula.

"Alright," She muttered, "I want-" Alex silenced her with a kiss.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask for a kiss?" She said with a smile.

"Lucky guess." Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa as she stood behind her while the slightly taller girl made them pancakes.

"I like you cooking in my kitchen in your underwear." Alex murmured against the soft skin of Marissa's neck. "You can be 'The Half Naked Chef'." She chuckled.

"You never know, by the end of these pancakes I could well be The Naked Chef."

"Well here's hoping."

Marissa smiled and flipped the pancake over. Alex sat down at the dining table and eagerly awaited her nourishment. The girls had burned quite a lot of calories last night and Alex wanted to make sure she had plenty of energy for whatever might occur later.

Marissa gave Alex her food and sat down across from her. She picked up the morning paper and slipped her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she began to eat her food.

Alex looked at the girl and smiled. She was sitting with her legs curled under her, hair in a messy ponytail, dressed in nothing but her panties and a t-shirt borrowed from Alex. *_Hot damn,* _Alex thought to herself, _*I hit the jackpot this time.*_

Marissa passed over a section of the newspaper to Alex and they both read as though they had been following this morning routine for years.

"So, I was thinking," Alex began, "We haven't had an official date yet." Marissa looked over the rim of her glasses and smiled softly. "And I was just thinking, well, we should."

"Okay." Marissa whispered.

"Cool," Alex said, suddenly shy.

They continued to smile into their papers as they both thought how lucky they were to have found each other.

* * *

"So where are you taking her?" Jodie asked as she helped Alex unload the last of the boxes from her Jeep.

"I don't know, I mean I kinda want to keep it simple. Maybe just rent a movie, get a take away. Stay in." Alex said as she heaved a box through her door.

"Aah, so in other words you're planning on bumping ugly bits with her and you want the bed to be nearby?"

"Jodie, must you always be so crass?" Alex screwed up her face with distaste at how her friend chose her words.

"It's a gift, what can I say?"

"Just put that down over there and keep your vulgar comments to yourself please." Alex gestured to Jodie to put the heavy box beside the others. "Now, I'm going to meet Marissa to pick out some carpets and other stuff. You wanna come with?"

"Eh, no, why would I want to do that? You guys are nauseating to be around. You're like ...all cute and shit. It's disgusting." She shook her head.

"Okaaay," Alex sang out, "But Summer's gonna be there."

"I'm in!" The latina quickly changed her mind and walked out the door. "Shift it, Kelly!"

"So predictable."

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Alex smiled as she walked up to Marissa and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi there." Marissa grinned towards Alex as she intertwined their fingers.

"Hey Summer." Alex nodded towards the petite girl.

"Hey Blondie."

"Au chanté, mademoiselle."

"Oh God, it's you." Summer groaned as Jodie appeared from beside Alex.

"Right you two, don't start. Come on, we're here to look at carpet and rugs." Marissa said while pulling Alex along into the large department store.

"Alright, alright." Jodie relented, but added in a whisper, "Hey Summer, you wanna see _my_ rug?"

"Ugh, isn't there a belfry you could go hang yourself upside down from?" Summer hissed at her.

"No...but I do have a sex swing if you're interested?"

"For the love of God," Summer shook her head and walked quickly towards the other two girls, "MARISSA!"

* * *

_**Okay, I have 16 chapters of this written (so far) and I really WOULD like to know what you think about the chapters as you read them. I actually wrote this about 3 or 4 years ago on another site, but never got it completed. So if you're giving up a few minutes of your day to read this, please spare a few additional seconds to review. You realise it takes less time to click the review button and write "I like it." Or "This was crap." than it does to read the thing, right? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, I'm incredibly happy with your reviews for the last chapter! Some chapters have got up to about 700 hits and only 3 reviews, but by the time I had 49 hits on chapter 8 you guys had written 6 reviews! But I see how it is; the first sign of naughtiness and you all rush to the review button, you little rascals! I love you all! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

Part 1

It was 2.45am and Alex couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned for the last three hours but couldn't seem to succumn to sleep. She sighed heavily and continued to stare at the ceiling thinking about a certain leggy brunette.

_Beep Beep_

Alex reached out to grab her mobile from her bedside table. She had a new text message.

**1 New Message; Marissa** :- _R u awake? xox_

Alex smiled and hit the reply button. _Yeah, I can't sleep =( what r u doin up so l8? xox P.s. I miss u. _

**Marissa:- **_I can't sleep either... I think it's coz I'm not with you... i miss u more xox _

**Alex:- **_I think ur rite. I wish u were here xox_

_Knock knock knock_

**Marissa:- **_Wish granted =D xox_

Alex threw the covers off her and bounced up out of bed. She jogged to her front door and swung it open.

The two girls stared at one another for a few seconds before Alex lunged at Marissa, hungrily attacking her mouth in a heated kiss. She blindly walked backwards leading them back into the house and closing the door. As soon as it was closed, Marissa was pressed against it. Alex slipped her tongue into Marissa's mouth as the other girl let out a moan. They broke the kiss momentarily, only long enough for Alex to pull Marissa's purple wife-beater over her head and off the girl. She pulled Marissa towards her to rejoin their lips once more. Marissa began to move them towards the couch while slipping her hands into the waistband of Alex's sweats. They dropped to the girls ankles as they shuffled across the room.

"Aah!"Alex tripped over the trousers around her ankles and fell uncerimoniously onto the floor with Marissa landing on top of her, "You okay?" She quickly asked.

"Yep, you?" Marissa impatiently nodded, not caring that they fell, just eager to get back to what they were doing beforehand.

"Uh-huh." Alex confirmed.

"Good." The brunette absentmindedly said and flipped her hair away from her face to get back to business.

* * *

Some minutes and a few positions later, the girls had made it into the bedroom and were lying facing each other, arms and legs wrapped around one another.

"Hey." She grinned at Marissa as she squeezed her tightly and nuzzled her face in the crook of her neck.

"Hey yourself." Marissa softly giggled into Alex's hair, stroking it down the other girls back.

"I just realised I didn't say that when I first saw you. I sorta just jumped you."

"I'd much rather have that sort of greeting than a verbal one. In fact, new rule; that's how we greet each other from now on." Marissa grinned lazily and yawned. Finally feeling sleepy.

"What a fantastic idea." Alex agreed, feeling herself drifting off.

"Hey Alex," Marissa said, desperately trying to stay awake long enough to say this.

"Yeah?" The blonde replied, half asleep.

"I think I'm falling for you."

Alex tightened her hold around Marissa and pressed her lips to her shoulder, "I've already fallen for you." She whispered out before they both fell into a blissful night's sleep.

* * *

_**I know it's short, but it's sweet =) and I did say this story would be glimpses of fluff between the two... this is just a quicker glimpse than others, a glance if you will =P I'll more than likely post the part two either later or tomorrow. See how a happy author who gets reviews updates quickly? *not so subtle hint***_

_**Read and review you gorgeous bunch!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm so pleased with the reviews =) you've all got me feeling like I'm the shit, which is a bad combination when I'm heading out for a night out tonight... I fear a revival of 80's dance moves may occur. And as a 21 year old, I did not (technically) live through the amazingness of the era, so there is no excuse for this conduct. **_

_**Anywho... Here's part two you lovely lot!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Part 2

"Marissa?"

"Mmmhm?"

Alex walked into the living room to join Marissa on the couch.

"So you know how I said we should have an official first date?" She lay down and placed her head on Marissa's lap.

Marissa stroked the girl's hair, dragging her nails through her scalp; something she knew the blonde loved, "Yeeeah." She drawled out.

"Do you mind if we don't go out?" She turned her head to look up at the other girl, "I mean I'd cook us dinner, we could get a movie? Just have a romantic night in?"

"Sounds perfect," Marissa leant down and gave her a quick kiss, "I don't want to have to share you anyway."

Alex smiled, "Good, because you'll never have to."

* * *

"God you've already banged her, why are you going to all this trouble?"

Jodie had shown up to bug Alex, and she was succeeding.

"Jodie, believe it or not, not everyone has sex and then moves on to another girl. They actually get to know one another, maybe start a relationship. You've heard of that word before, right? Re-lation-ship?" Alex slowly said the word as Jodie looked out the window at a girl passing by in a bikini and Daisy Duke shorts. "I give up Jodie, I really do." Alex shook her head towards the girl, "Now get of my hair, if you aren't going to help then leave. I need everything to be perfect for Marissa."

"Ugh, you're such a pussy...speaking of which, I have a date. Gots ta go. Later, bitch."

"Whatever." Alex said as she busied herself with getting things ready for that night.

* * *

Marissa was standing outside Alex's door. She was so nervous she was trembling.

_*OhGodohGodohGod. Why am I so nervous? It's not like we haven't slept together...a lot.*_ She smirked at the thought, _*Okay, just calm it. Cool your jets...BREATHE. Okay, now knock the damn door.*_

When she knocked the door with a shaking hand she found it was already ajar. She pushed it open slowly, "Alex?" she said, peeking through the doorway.

When she saw what was waiting for her in the hallway she stopped dead in her tracks.

Scattered along the floor were rose petals, leading all the way to the living room illuminated by candles set along the wall. She followed them and walked into the room. Alex had cleared the room of all furniture. There were candles everywhere; on the shelves, along the floor and placed on top of the lone table in the middle of the room.

And there Alex was standing, smoothing down her black dress nervously. She looked up at Marissa and gave a shy smile.

"Hi."

"Alex...this is...amazing. You look...amazing."

"This old thing?" Alex grinned and twirled around. She walked towards Marissa and reached out to cup her cheek, "You look breath-taking." She said, taking in the sight of Marissa's deep red dress and slightly tousled hair. They tenderly kissed and pulled back to rest their foreheads together, "Now come on, dinner awaits."

Alex led Marissa to the small table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Let the night begin." She grinned.

They did just that, and had a night filled with happiness, laughter and..._love_ .

* * *

_**Usual deal, read and review please. Have a good weekend, I'm away to disgrace myself. Hope you are too =D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Guess what? Go on, guess... the reviewers are AWESOME! Thank you all for the reviews, PMs, alerts and favourites =) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10**

Alex had her head propped up on her hand. She had wakened a little while ago, not having the heart to waken the other girl she was quite content to watch her sleep.

_*I can't believe how lucky I am.*_ She thought with a smile. She saw Marissa shiver slightly and pulled the covers farther over the girl. Marissa snuggled down into the duvet and let out a deep sigh, _*So adorable.*_

Alex slipped out of bed and pulled some clothes on her exposed body, padding into the living room to put the furniture back in it's rightful place.

She was pushing the coffee table and everything else back to where it was meant to be as her mind slipped into her date with Marissa the night before.

_"How long did it take you to set all this up?" Marissa asked the girl sitting across from her. Amazed at the amount of effort the other girl had went to.__.__"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble, Alex." Marissa stated, "I would have been happy just getting a take away or something."_

_"Oh, the better part of the afternoon. Basically since you left until you came back through the door." Alex shrugged, looking around the room and smiling. She took a sip of the non-alcoholic wine she had gotten earlier_

_"I know, but I wanted tonight to be special. Besides," She reached over to hold the girls' hand across the table, "You're definitely worth the effort." She lifted Marissa's hand and gave it a tender kiss as the other girl smiled bashfully._

_The girls heard a DING, signalling whatever Alex had cooking on the stove was ready._

_"Excuse me two seconds." Alex said as she walked quickly out of the room to retrieve the food._

Alex was so lost by her reminiscing she didn't see one of Marissa's shoes lying on the floor. She stood on it awkwardly, and painfully, causing her to drop the plates and wineglasses she was carrying. Wincing and sighing, she bent down to pick up the broken fragments.

"SHIT!" Alex shouted as a piece of glass sliced across the palm of her right hand. "Fuck, shit, balls!" She let out a few more profanities as she limped her way into the kitchen.

Marissa, awakened by the loud crash the plates and glasses made, threw on a robe and got up, making her way towards the sound. Sleepily rubbing her eyes she saw Alex leaning over the kitchen sink and walked towards her. When she was within reaching distance she stroked her hand down the girls back, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"Morning." She said, resting her head on the girls' shoulder, she now noticed the red blood mixing with the water and swirling down the sink, suddenly very awake she moved to stand beside the girl and looked at her hand, "What the hell happened?" She asked, panicked, as she saw the deep gash on Alex's palm.

Alex turned her head to look at Marissa, white as a sheet and slouching on the edge of the sink, "I don't feel so good." She whispered out, the action of talking seeming to be so much of an effort. She put her hand on Marissa's shoulder and suddenly swayed and fell towards the brunette. Marissa was caught unawares but immediately reached out to catch the girl as she fell, the dead weight of the blonde causing herself to slowly fall to the floor on her knees. Laying the blonde out on the cold tiles she quickly took off her robe and placed it under the girls' head. She reached up for a towel, placing it under the still running cold water and gently patting it on Alex's neck, cheeks and forehead. The blonde had broken out into a cold sweat, shaking as she lay on the floor.

"You're alright, Al, you're okay. I'm here." She said softly, continuing to tenderly look after the girl. She grabbed another towel and very carefully wrapped it around the girls' wounded hand. It wasn't bleeding as much now but it hadn't completely stopped.

A good ten minutes later Alex's eyes began to sluggishly open and close. Marissa leaned down and gave her temple a small kiss.

"Hey there, you okay?"

Alex nodded and swallowed.

"Can you sit up? Come on, I'll get you some water and you won't feel so bad."

She took Alex's good hand and helped her sit up, propping her up against a kitchen cupboard.

"Man, that feeling sucks." She mumbled, bringing her hand to to forehead, still shaking slightly. Alex was a lot more lucid now, and regaining the colour to her face. She looked in Marissa's direction and saw the girl walking about in only her panties and bra. _*That's a sight I could get used to.* _She mused.

Marissa walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her, handing her a glass of ice cold water, "So, you're a fainter, huh?" She smiled at the blonde and took her sore hand into her own.

"I did not _faint_ ." Alex said firmly, "I passed out."

"So you fainted?" Marissa smirked as she gently took off the towel, which seemed to have the desired effect of stopping the blood flow. She cleaned the cut before wrapping a bandage she got from the medicine cupboard expertly around the blonde's hand.

"I do not faint Marissa, I pass out. I'm going to be quite firm on this point. I have a reputation as a badass to uphold. And badasses do not faint."

"Okay." Marissa sang out, "But it sure looked like you fainted to me."

"Did not." The blonde childishly mumbled, pouting. She was feeling much better now.

"Well, lucky for you I know first aid." Marissa said securing the bandage as Alex inspected her hand, impressed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Marissa Cooper." Alex said, giving Marissa a loving kiss, extremely grateful for how the girl looked after her.

"And I hope I never will." Marissa replied with a smile, "Now let's get some chocolate into your system, get your sugar levels back up, and go back to bed. I know what will make you feel better." She grinned wickedly.

"Can we combine the two?" Alex asked hopefully, "Chocolate with sex? Sexolate? Chocosex?"

Marissa laughed, "Already one step ahead of you, Kelly." She said as she opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate sauce from the shelf.

* * *

Bringing Alex to the cusp of pleasure, Marissa abruptly stopped just as the girl was going over the edge. She regained a slow pace, teasing the girl.

"Admit it." She mumbled against the blonde's skin, Alex writhing beneath her and letting out an indignant noise.

"Never." Alex sighed out.

Marissa licked some chocolate sauce off the blonde's chest and moved her mouth lower.

"Marissa...please." Alex whimpered, arching into her.

"Not until you admit it." Marissa was immensely enjoying herself.

"Fine." Alex let out

"Fine what?" Marissa asked, quickening the pace of her fingers slightly.

"I fainted!" Alex shouted, "Okay? I fainted! Now finish what you started!"

Marissa laughed heartily, loving that she won.

"With pleasure."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! If you did, review. I reiterate it takes less time to write a review than read this bad boy. One word, two words, 1000 words, I don't care- I appreciate them all!**_

_**Oh, and if anyone's interested- I wrote another two chapters today so we're up to 18 =)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**To my band of merry reviewers- you're amazing. To everyone else- come, join the party! You know you want to =D**_

_**Naughty bits in this chapter too, but it's not too graphic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11  
Part 1**

"Marissa! Come _on_ !" Alex stood at her front door waiting for the girl to join her.

"Alright! Give me two seconds!" Marissa yelled from the bedroom.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Alex irritably replied.

Marissa walked out of the room flicking the lightswitch and grabbing her handbag and books from couch, "You know I'm making myself pretty for you, right?" She questioned as she kissed the pouting blonde on the cheek and took her uninjured hand.

Alex let out a huff, "We're going to be late." She stated as they got into the Jeep and drove off.

"Ooh, don't want to be late for class, Kelly? Wow you're right, you're such a badass. I mean really, I'm intimidated." Marissa sarcastically said.

Alex gave Marissa 'The Look' as she pulled the car over and shut off the engine crossing her arms. The 'I am so not amused' raised eyebrow look.

"Uh-oh. Have I angered the beast?" Marissa poked the girl in the stomach as Alex stayed silent, staring at her, "Aw I'm only joking, you're very scary, terrifying in fact." Alex continued to stare at her, unmoving. "Aleeex, Aleeex...Alex?" Marissa stopped joking around, slightly uncomfortable by the continuing look, "Okay, stop staring. Seriously." Alex narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer to Marissa. "Alex, I mean it, you're creeping me out." Marissa shifted backwards in her seat.

"Ha!" Alex blurted out, making Marissa jump in her seat, "See you were intimidated! I told you so!" She said immaturely, giving the girl a quick kiss on the lips, "You're girl's criminal." She grinned starting up the engine and got back on the road, "Now let's get to class!"

* * *

_*I'm so bored.*_ Marissa thought. She tapped her pencil on her book and looked at the blonde beside her. Alex sat with her back straight and full attention on the teacher, furiously writing down notes. Marissa smirked. "Alex." She whispered. The blonde turned and smiled briefly, before returning her attention to the teacher. Marissa frowned. "Alex." She whispered again. Alex put her finger to her lips and motioned for the brunette to quiet. Marissa's jaw dropped. _*Think you can ignore me, huh?*_ She grinned wickedly and placed her hand on Alex's thigh, fiddling with the girls fishnets, slowly creeping her hand further upwards past her denim mini. This had caught Alex's attention. Marissa watched as Alex froze. Her hand gripping her now stilled pen impossibly tight as her other hand was flat on the desk, Marissa watching as the girls hand caused a blurry outline to appear on the desk, the condensation forming. _*Seems like she's heating up slightly.*_ Marissa grinned. The blonde turned her head incredibly slowly to look at the mischievous girl beside her.

_*She better not do what I think she's- Oh God.*_ Alex closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, bitting her bottom lip. _*Oh God, oh God, oh God.* _She repeated in her head as Marissa's hand reached its destination. Luckily for the girls there were only four other people in the class, all at the front while they were at the back. Alex squirmed in her seat. "Marissa stop, we can't do this here." She whimpered, afraid of someone catching them at it. Marissa smirked and continued at a slightly quicker pace. Alex leaned her head back put her bandaged hand over her mouth, muffling a groan as Marissa continued to drive her closer and closer. "Don't stop, oh my God don't stop." She barely whispered. Marissa did what she was told and brought Alex over the edge.

"Yes!" Alex shouted as all eyes turned to her.

"Miss Kelly, you care to venture a guess?" The teacher asked her.

"X equals three?" Alex attempted, breathing heavily.

"That may be the case if we were looking at maths. We're talking about history." Their teacher let out, unimpressed.

Alex let out a small "Oh." and looked towards Marissa who was silently shaking with laughter.

_*I'm so bad.*_ Marissa thought as Alex glared at her, trying to look annoyed before she broke out into a soft giggle.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, now REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oh hi there.**_

_**So, thank you for the reviews, thank you for the alerts and favourites too. I truly appreciate it.**_

_**I've noticed a drop in reviews, however, but not the hit count. Now, I don't really hold the it count in high regard but the fact remains- lots of hits, very few reviews. Another fact also remains that very few reviews = very sad author who might get all emo and have the girls be in a car crash, or accidently fall off a cliff. It's something for you to consider. And I never said I was above blackmail. **_

_**Those who like all the fluffy interaction, cuteness factor 100 near the end of this chapter Brace yourselves...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11  
Part 2 **

"Alright class, you've got fifteen."

The girls were halfway through their class when a noise sounded over the school's intercom signalling a short break.

"You. Me. Now." Alex said as she grabbed Marissa right hand with her left and yanked her out of the seat, determinedly marching herself and the brunette out of the classroom. Marissa simply let herself be led to wherever this mystery tour of Newport Union would end up. Whizzing through the hallways and up stairs as Alex kept a quick pace, the girls passed numerous locked empty classrooms until they came to a stop in front of a door that said 'Supply Closet'. Alex turned the handle and jerked Marissa inside, closing the door behind her. The girls now stood in the pitch black.

Marissa now not being able to see Alex, thought she had maybe went too far earlier in the classroom and Alex really was annoyed with her. She began to speak, "If this is about earlier I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up." Alex said, finally making her presence known as she pushed Marissa against the door, her lips finding the brunette's in the dark as she kissed the girl with overwhelming passion.

"Right...yeah, okay." Marissa murmured as Alex moved her kisses to her neck and pulled Marissa's top upwards and off the girl. After removing the rest of the girl's bothersome clothes they stumbled around the small area feeling around for some sort of surface.

"Shit!" Marissa said, "I think I've just put my foot in something. It feels funny." She said curiously.

"Uh-huh." Alex absentmindedly said, not really paying much attention as she was much more focused on setting the girl on the shelf, or table or whatever it was she had found and get down to business.

Doing just that, she heard Marissa moan as she kissed and caressed the girl.

"Oh Alex." Marissa whimpered throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Just then light flooded the room as the door flew open, causing Alex to bolt upright so as to cover her exposed girlfriend. Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her as close to her naked body as possible, making sure whoever had interrupted them didn't see her in all her glory.

"Whoops, sorry- _Alex? Marissa?"_

And there stood Jodie hand in hand with some blonde girl, "Hey, this is my place for secret sex...why the fuck have you got a bucket attached to your foot?" She confusedly asked Marissa, as both the brunette and Alex looked to see the girls shoe, and therefore foot, stuck in a black bucket.

"Jodie, kind of busy." Alex said, trying to get rid of the girl knowing how mortified Marissa must be.

"Ooh, kinky." Jodie grinned, "I have to say I'm not understanding the purpose or usage of the bucket but I'm open to new things."

_"Jodie!"_ Alex said in a warning tone.

"Alright, Jesus, so touchy." She shook her head at the girl with her and turned to leave before she stuck her head back in the door, "One last thing;" She turned back to Alex and Marissa, "Can we join you?"

_"Fuck off!"_ Alex shouted, throwing a bottle of cleaning product at the girl.

"Fine!" Jodie said shutting the door, "You know there's a light switch out here." She said obnoxiously through the door before walking off as the tiny room Alex and Marissa were in was illuminated by a bulb above them.

Alex pulled back to look at Marissa. Her eyes moved from the girls face down to her leg, and back up to the girls' eyes. Marissa saw Alex's mouth begin to twitch before the blonde broke out into hysterics.

"You have...a bucket...stuck...to your foot..." She let out between laughter fits, "Hahahahaha!" Alex couldn't help herself as she held her stomach, bent double.

Marissa couldn't help but see the funny side and burst out laughing herself.

"I'm so embarrassed." She laughed, "Why do these things always happen to me?" She chuckled, removing the foreign object from her body and began pulling her clothes back on.

"Aw, sweety, that was fantastic." Alex said wiping her eyes, "God, I love you." She laughed and then froze, wide eyed as the breath rushed out of her, realising what she just said.

Marissa tried to quickly pull her top the rest of the way over head, but ended up poking her head out of the sleeve in her haste. Quickly righting herself, she looked toward the blonde.

"What?" She asked Alex very quietly, in a low voice. Alex remained silent, her eyes darting around the small space, "Alex." Marissa said reaching out to touch Alex's face, gently running her thumb down her cheek, "Did you just say you loved me?"

Alex looked down dejectedly and nodded. _*Oh, you've fucked up for sure, Kelly.*_ Alex thought, wanting to with all her might, but not really thinking Marissa to be in love with her also.

"I love you too, Alex Kelly." Marissa said as Alex's head shot up to look in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked in a hopeful voice, unable to believe Marissa had just said that.

"Yes, really." Marissa laughed as Alex's face lit up. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl's slender body she squealed and picked her up, twirling her around.

"I'm gonna make you so happy, Marissa. And I'll always look after you and protect you and-" Alex's babble was cut off when Marissa pressed her lips to the other girls.

"You already do." Marissa whispered as Alex slowly let her down, "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you." Alex almost sang out.

"This song goes out to my best friend and her girlfriend," Alex and Marissa's moment was interrupted as the girls heard Jodie's voice loud and clear over the intercom. They knew this couldn't end well. "They like to use household items as props when they get down and dirty." The girl said in a fake sexy voice.

The girls waited to hear what Jodie had in store for them when the song started to play.

_"She's a very kinky girl, the kind you don't take home to Mutha'." _Jodie paused the song to say "Come on now, sing along, you know the words! _She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freakay!" _

A slight scuffle was heard as a raised voice joined Jodie's, "Miss Chiriqui, we do not give our friends 'shout outs" over the school intercom! Get back to work!"And then the song that had been blasting through the halls and classrooms ended.

"Sweet Jesus." Alex said taking Marissa's hand and giving it a kiss, "Come on, class awaits." She smiled and once again led Marissa to class. Except on their return journey to class, they didn't march.

They floated.

* * *

_**I'm a sucker for a cute Alex, what can I say?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for taking the time to review =) This is a little filler to set up the next chappie. The next chapter is much longer and much naughtier and will probably be up tomorrow. Until then...**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**Part 1**

"Alright, this is how it's going to go down; no chick flicks, no rom-coms, no crap." Alex explained, her pointer finger counting off the options on the fingers of her now bandage free hand, "I'm not paying money to watch some pussy whipped guy cry about some chick when we know he'll get her in the end." She said dissmissively, "What we _are_ looking for is shoot 'em ups, beat 'em ups or car chases. Preferably all in the same movie."

Marissa turned her head towards Alex with raised eyebrows. The girls had decided to get out of the house for a while and Marissa had suggested going to see a movie. The were standing outside the cinema looking at the posters of the movies currently showing whilst Alex laid out the guidelines for what she thought they were going to watch.

"If you think I'm going to sit for an hour and a half and watch people's limbs being chopped off, you are sorely mistaken." Marissa said.

"Well, I'm telling you now I'm not watching some lame-ass, romantic, sappy shit." Alex challenged.

"Fine." Marissa said crossing her arms.

"Fine." Alex childishly agreed.

"I'll go and see my movie, you go and see yours and if you're lucky I'll be waiting here for you after." Marissa said as she glared at Alex.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the girl and turned on her heel towards the ticket office. She handed over some cash and took the tickets given to her. Walking back over to her girlfriend she handed her a ticket.

"Hurry up, then. The movies about to start." She said rolling her eyes and walking into the cinema.

Marissa looked down at the ticket and grinned. She caught up to Alex and put her arm around her waist.

"Thank you, baby." She said kissing the blonde on her temple.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex mumbled.

"Ooh! Let's get some chocolate!" Marissa said taking off towards the confectionary stand.

Alex watched her run off and groaned, "I'm so whipped." She said shaking her head.

* * *

"Admit it, you enjoyed it." Marissa poked Alex in the side as they walked out of the theatre.

"I did not, it was crap." Alex said with a wave of her hand.

"So why were you crying when they finally got together?" Marissa teased.

"I had something in my eye." Alex said in a strained voice.

"My ass you did." Marissa laughed, "It was so cute." She smiled at her, "Come here, your eye-liner's smudged." The girl turned so she was standing in front of Alex and fixed the girl's make-up looking into her eyes, she leaned in and softly kissed her, "I love you." She whispered.

Alex smiled and pulled the girl closer to her, "I love you."

"Let's go back to your's. Now."

"Feeling frisky, are we?" Alex smirked as Marissa let her hand sneak under the fabric of her top.

"When I'm with you? Always."

* * *

_**Review please, you know the drill =)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alright, I felt guilty for such a short update. So here you go! Man, I'm good to you guys.**_

_**There's some sexy-time in this, again nothing too graphic but all those delicate flowers out there, you have been warned.**_

_**Song is 'Ring My Bells- Enrique Iglesias. Even if you don't like him (though why, I do not know), it's still a sexay sexaaayyy song =D Listen to it, on repeat if need be, to get you in the mood...  
**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12  
Part 2

"Are you ready?" Marissa called from Alex's bedroom.

"Oh yeah!" Alex anxiously shouted. When the girls got home Marissa had an idea. Although Alex was looking forward to some afternoon delight immediately after they got back, she knew something good was in store when Marissa placed a kitchen chair in the middle of her living room, told her to sit down and be good, and said she'd be back in five minutes before disappearing into the blonde's room.

And wait patiently Alex did. Well, she tried. Her legs were bouncing up and down, making an annoying tapping sound as her feet hit the floor, her hands drummed along to an unknown tune on her thighs as she bit down on her lip. The truth was, Alex was worked up. _Very_ worked up. Marissa's fondling and caresses on the ride home had sent the girl wild, causing her to swerve the car slightly on more than one occasion.

Suddenly Alex heard the sound of a piano and then a baseline kicked in.

_**Ring my bell, ring my bells,  
Ring my bell, ring my bells,  
Ring my bell, ring my bells,  
Ring my bell, ring my bells,**_

_**Sometimes you love it**_  
_**Sometimes you don't,**_  
_**Sometimes you need it then you don't**_  
_**Then you let go.**_

Alex saw the sexiest leg she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes upon (or have wrapped around her, for that matter), appear in the doorway bent at the knee. Starting with the black high heels, housing a foot currently in stockings leading all the way up to a garter on the girls' thigh.

Alex felt the air leave her lungs, "Oh my..."

_**Sometimes we rush it  
Sometimes we fall,  
It doesn't matter baby  
We can take it real slow. **_

Marissa rounded the corner, slowly. Seductively. She stood with her arm bracing herself high on the doorframe as she let Alex see the rest of her outfit. Standing before her with legs that seemed to never end, wearing a red and blue plaid, pleated and ridiculously short skirt, a crisp white shirt tied at the front so as to show the girl's slender frame and toned stomach, the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone showing her cleavage. The girl looked towards Alex and tilted her head, her tousled hair held loosely in pigtails by long black ribbons that contrasted with her caramel blonde hair, Marissa brought her other hand towards her mouth and placed the arm of her thick rimmed glasses between her lips. She smirked at the blonde, seeing her girlfriend's complete lack of motor functions. Other than the quick blinking the girl was doing, Alex wasn't moving.

Alex sat in a wondrous state, letting her eyes hungrily devour Marissa. Though she wanted very much to get up and grab Marissa to her, she physically couldn't move. She was paralysed with pure want.

Marissa sauntered over to the mesmerised girl, making sure to sway her hips as much as possible on the journey across the living room, stopping centimetres from the sitting blonde. Locking eyes with her girl, she began to move her body to the music. It was like her body was made to dance, made to move in perfect synchrony to the music, like she was somehow connected to the lyrics, the song.

Alex drew in a deep breath, one she seemed to have missed taking as she was suddenly panting.

Marissa continued to dance, and Alex continued to have difficulty breathing.

_**'Cause the way that we touch  
Is something that we can't deny,  
And the way that you move  
Oh you make me feel alive,  
Now come on,**_

**_Ring my bell, ring my bells,_**  
**_Ring my bell, ring my bells,_**

Suddenly Marissa was on top of Alex. "Happy Birthday to you." She said seductively, grinning wryly at her 'Marilyn Monroe' voice.

"My birthday's not for another six months." Alex dazedly let out.

"Do you wanna see me take my clothes off or not?" Marissa asked rolling her eyes.

"Shutting up now." Alex nodded.

Her legs either side of her stunned audience and arms wrapped around the girls' neck, Marissa leaned in to kiss Alex desperately. Alex responded eagerly and tried to take control of the situation, somewhat. She pulled Marissa closer and tried to get the girls' clothes off.

"Ah, ah, ah." Marissa whispered, pulling away from her confused girlfriend, "No touching." She scolded, licking the blonde's neck while she took the girls hands in her own, pushing them away from her own body and behind the chair. She continued kissing Alex as she held the girls' hands behind her back with one hand, and untied the ribbons from her hair with her other hand. She proceeded to tie one around the oblivious blonde's wrists. To be fair on Alex, the brunette had begun rocking her centre on the girl and as she reached behind the blonde it caused her cleavage to be pressed into Alex face.

_*Not a bad place to be at all.* _Alex mused as she kissed the girls' skin, feeling the last dredges of coherent thought leaving her for the night.

_**You try to hide it  
I know you do,  
When all you really want  
Is me to come and get you.**_

_**You're moving closer**_  
_**I feel your breath,**_  
_**It's like the world just disappears**_  
_**When you're around me.**_

Marissa pulled away and stood up with a cat-like movement. Alex's confusion soon turned to frustration as she reached out to pull Marissa back to her. Discovering she was tied up and unable to do anything about it she watched Marissa with fascination wondering what was in store now.

A question that was answered almost as soon as it formed.

Marissa once again danced for Alex, slowly, sexily. But this time, articles of clothing began to be removed. She started slowly, nothing too racy too quickly; she wanted to draw this out as long as possible, because seeing the look on Alex's face and in her eyes, she knew once she untied her she would be like a bat out of hell in getting her hands on her. Not that Marissa was complaining.

Next, the skirt was unzipped and in a blink-and-you'd-miss-it movement, it was pooled on the floor at her feet. Kicking it off, she watched as her girlfriend stared at her black lacy french knickers. If Alex had thought the garter was sexy, well she truly hadn't seen nothin' yet. Alex used her feet to shuffle her chair closer to the Goddess stripping for her. This, however, Marissa did not allow. She shook her head and wagged her finger before she placed her high heel on the front of the seat, Alex having to spread her legs to accommodate the move. The blonde looked down at the leg, running her eyes over every curve, every contour she could see. Marissa pushed the seat backward with enough force to slide the blonde away just before her lips touched to her thigh.

"I said no touching." Marissa smirked.

Alex was powerless to do anything but watch.

Marissa began to untie her shirt and shrugged it off her shoulders, revealing a black lacy bra to match her panties. Moving towards the enraptured girl, she knelt down in front her. She reached up and began to unbutton Alex's shirt, kissing her stomach, her chest, her neck.

"Baby, please. I need to touch you." Alex whimpered.

_**'Cause the way that we touch  
Is something that we can't deny,  
And the way that you move  
Oh you make me feel alive,  
So come on. **_

Marissa looked at the puppy-eyed girl and took pity on her.

"If I untie you, do you promise to behave yourself?"

"I can guarantee with utmost certainty that I will be doing a lot of things, but behaving myself will definitely not be one of them." Alex said with so much need in her voice, Marissa was momentarily taken aback.

"Excellent." Marissa grinned, quickly untying her girlfriend.

And they spent the rest of the night and morning doing just that.

_Misbehaving..._

_**I Say you want  
I Say you need,  
I will do what it takes  
Love the way it turns me on.**_

**_Say you want_**  
**_Say you need,_**  
**_I will do what it takes_**  
**_I would never do you wrong._**

**_'Cause the way that we love_**  
**_Is something that we can't fight,_**  
**_I just can't get enough_**  
**_Oh you make me feel alive,_**  
**_So come on,_**

**_Ring my bell, ring my bells,_**  
**_Ring my bell, ring my bells,_**  
**_Ring my bell, ring my bells,_**  
**_Ring my bell, ring my bells,_**

* * *

_**I think we all remember the scene where Marissa is in this wonderful get-up. I know I do...vividly, in fact... **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you for the reviews =) DemonLover16, Miguel51 and CJ4Eva; I'm so grateful to you guys for sticking with this and consistently reviewing this crazy little story of mine =) You're all amazing.**_

_**This is a (day early) birthday present for the wonderful DemonLover16- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! =D**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"Marissa! Marissa, look at this one! Oh my god! No, this one's cuter!"

Alex and Marissa were presently standing outside a pet store, the taller of the two looking on with amusement at the blonde pressing her hands, and face, to the window of the store.

"Let's go in!" Alex all but dragged Marissa through the door, the doorbell ringing as they passed through. Marissa gave a chagrined smile to the employee behind the register as her girlfriend jittered around the shop picking up puppies, holding them for a few seconds and then shaking her head before moving onto another.

"Alex, honey, what are you doing?" Marissa asked inquisitively, watching this ritual take place with another three puppies.

"I'm waiting for the puppy sighs." Alex replied, looking into the eyes of a little water spaniel pup, before placing him back in the pen with his brothers and sisters.

"Puppy size?" Marissa questioned with a furrowed brow.

"No, not 'size', _sighs_." Alex shook her head at another pup and turned to look at Marissa. "I got this email once about a little girl who was looking for a puppy. Her mom and dad took her to the animal shelter every day for weeks but she could never find a puppy she wanted. She kept saying she couldn't find the right puppy size." Alex went on explaining as she picked up another pup, this one a German Sheppard. "So anyway, they went back this one day and the mom and dad were like, losing their patience with the kid, so they said to her if she didn't pick one that day, she wouldn't be getting a puppy at all. So the little girl checked out all the pups again, and finally ran over saying 'This is the one! It's the puppy size!'. The mom and dad looked at the dog and saw he was the same size as all the other pups they had seen." Alex walked further into the shop and leaned over a pen of miniature Jack Russells as Marissa followed her, listening intently. "The little girl explained to them it wasn't the size she was looking for, it was the sighs. Her mom had said to her one day that love depends on the sighs of your heart, so the more you love, the bigger the sighs. She said to her Mom; 'Every time you hold me, I sigh. When you and Daddy come home from work and hug each other, you both sigh. I knew I would find the right puppy if it sighed when I held it in my arms,' She held the puppy up close to her face and said, 'Mom, he loves me. I heard the sighs of his heart!'" Alex turned to Marissa at the end of the story with the puppy nuzzling into her neck. "So, that's what I'm doing, Miss Cooper. Waiting on the sighs."

_*This girl is going to kill me. Seriously, how can someone be this loveable?* _Marissa thought as she leaned over to Alex to give her a simple, loving kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, both girls, and snuggling puppy, let out a sigh of contentment.

Alex looked to Marissa with wide and excited eyes and watched as the puppy raised his head to look up at her. She held him up to her face and asked "Well, little fella, what do you say to coming home with us?" The pup cocked his head to the side as she spoke and looked deep into her eyes. Straining his little head towards her, Alex brought him closer. He gave her a lick on the nose and wriggled to get closer to her again. Marissa laughed at the adorable display as Alex let the dog snuggle into her again.

"Well, I do believe we've found a winner." Alex grinned happily as she continued to hold the dog to her whilst she and Marissa walked around the shop picking out food, a collar, toys, a bed and everything else they would need for the newest addition to the household.

* * *

"So what's the little rat-on-a-rope's name then?" Jodie asked as she sat on the deck out back Alex's apartment and played with her best friend's puppy.

"Don't call him that, Jodie." Alex admonished, taking a sip of her beer and pulling Marissa closer to her when the lanky girl came to sit on her lap on the deck chair.

Jodie rolled her eyes and whispered to the pup, "Mommy's very highly strung, isn't she? A real pain in ass. Yes she is! Oh yes she is!" in a baby voice that made Marissa and Summer laugh.

Alex poked Marissa and pouted.

"Aww, baby. Come here." Marissa coddled as she kissed Alex deeply. "You may be a pain in the ass, but you're my pain in the ass." She grinned as Alex huffed.

"What about Killer?" Jodie asked as the mini Jack Russell ran full pelt towards a toy she had thrown, tripped, tumbled over himself and then got up, shook his head and started running again.

Summer snorted, "Oh, yeah. That so suits him."

"Well, you suggest something then, Princess."

"Hmm. Well, what about Prince?" Summer smiled, pleased with herself.

"No way." Alex said without a moment's hesitation. "He is _not_ going to be some pampered pooch with a pussy name like 'Prince'." She pointed her beer bottle at an unimpressed Summer. "He should be called Max. Or Kai. Or Jack. Or-"

"Jack? For a Jack Russell?" Jodie laughed, "That's real imaginative, Alex. Did you know Mariah Carey called her Jack Russell Jack?" Alex looked horrified at this new information.

"Do you know what worries me most? The fact you know what MC's dog is called." Alex snickered.

"Shut up Alex, you just called her 'MC' like you're besties, that's way worse." Jodie retorted.

"Yeah, well, you just said besties-"

"Both of you give over!" Summer said, exasperated.

Marissa smiled at Summer. "How about...Rufus?" As Marissa said this the little dog stopped trying to pull her socks off and looked up at her, wagging his tail.

"Marissa, you're taking your obsession for Never Been Kissed to whole new levels here." Alex smiled at the girl.

"Do you like that, cutie-pie?" Marissa ignored her girlfriend and scooped the little furry bundle up in one hand setting him between her and Alex on her lap.

"Aww, look at the cute family portrait." Jodie crooned and snapped a photo on her phone. "That's a keeper. Hey Alex, I think he has your ears. And your whiskers. And your drooling problem."

"Jodie, go to work and leave me alone." Alex groaned.

"Shit, I lost track of time." Jodie scrambled around the apartment grabbing her stuff and slapping Summer on the thigh. "Summer, give me a lift!" Summer groaned and got up. "Bye bitches!" Jodie shouted as she pulled Summer through the back gate to the driveway.

Marissa shook head and murmured, "I don't know why Summer lets her get away with half the stuff she does." She got up and started clearing the deck of empty soda cans, beer bottles and dog toys.

"Hey, leave that and come here a second." Alex said holding out her hand to Marissa and setting the newly christened Rufus back on the deck to chew their discarded shoes. Marissa took Alex's hand and allowed her to pull her back onto her lap, sitting sideways and wrapping one arm around the blonde's neck, leaning into her. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the sun go down and the sky turn orange. Alex pressed a kiss to the nape of Marissa's neck, and then her shoulder, and cleared her throat.

"I want to ask you something, and I'll say this before I even begin; there is zero pressure here. If you want to then great, if not then that's great too. We carry on as we have been and I honestly have no complaints with how our relationship is right now."

Marissa watched Alex intently and nodded, signalling for the girl to continue.

"So, in saying that," Alex shook her foot to try and get Rufus off her sock. "I was wondering, well hoping, if you would think about moving in with me. With us." She smiled down fondly at her new dog. "It doesn't have to be right away and you can take as long as you want to think abo-"

Alex was cut off by Marissa's insistent lips crashing against her own and the brunette shifting to a more comfortable position of straddling Alex on the chair. Rufus began to bark and jump at the girls, but to no avail and soon getting bored lifted up his favourite squeak toy trotting over to his bed.

"Alex. I love you and nothing would make me happier than wakening up with you every morning and coming home to you and Rufus every night." Marissa grinned and kissed all over Alex's face as the other girl laughed.

"God, Marissa. You make me so happy. I can't even _tell_ you how happy you make me." Alex said shaking her head and cupping the tall girl's cheek.

That night, as two women deeply in love and one furry puppy all snuggled up to each other in bed, if you listened closely enough, you could hear the 'sighs' of three hearts growing.

_**

* * *

**_

FLUFF FACTOR FIVE HUNDRED!

_**Lord, I have outdone myself with the sugary sweetness in this chapter. Think I've given myself a toothache.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Guys, the reviews were fantastic- thank you from the bottom of my blood valve chamber... =P This should enlighten you all as to what's going on with our two favourite raven haired minxes =)Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Alex opened the front door to her and Marissa's apartment, tripping over a cardboard box left in the hallway.

"Marissa! It's been three months, why am I still tripping over boxes of your stuff?" The blonde righted herself and called out to her girlfriend. All she received in response was a chuckle from the living room.

She heard, rather than saw Rufus running towards her when his paws struggled to get any traction on the wooden flooring. The excitable pup ran towards his mistress and jumped towards her, the girl catching him mid leap. The little Jack Russell wagged his tail and turned his head to the side, a request to be kissed. Alex did so and rapidly kissed the side of his face playfully, only to laugh when he turned to get his other cheek the same attention.

"You know, I'm beginning to get jealous." Marissa smirked as she leant against the wall, crossing her arms and watching the exchange.

"Well," Alex began with a smile. The kind of smile that Marissa knew some cheeky remark was about to follow. "This little guy does what he's told, which is, by the way, a very desirable trait. Remember the time I asked you to unpack the last of your boxes and it went in one ear, out the other? I might start to like you again if you actually get up off your ass and tidy these away."

She set Rufus down and walked through to the bedroom, shrugging off her clothes, wanting to change into something more comfortable.

Marissa, never missing an opportunity to see Alex in a state of undress, came up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around the blonde beauty, pressing their bodies together.

"And why would I want you to like me more? It's pretty embarrassing how much you like me already. I mean, geez, I can't get rid of you. Admit it, you kinda love me." Marissa caressed Alex's toned stomach while she kissed the length of neck. Alex brought her arms on top of Marissa's and intertwined their fingers.

"No I don't." Alex stated and turned in Marissa's arms. Marissa raised her eyebrows in silent challenge. Alex grinned. "I don't _kinda_ love you. I really, _really_ love you." Alex finished sweetly and kissed Marissa deeply.

Marissa sighed and whispered, "Prove it."

And Alex did. She proved it all afternoon and well into the evening.

* * *

The girls were sitting on the couch watching TV snuggled with one another, Rufus playing happily on the floor.

"Oh, I forgot to say. Summer called earlier, her and Jodie want us to pick up a ridiculous amount of alcohol for their party on Saturday. Jodie said, and I quote; 'Tell Alex she can get the booze, it can be her payment for having someone as awesome as me in her life.'" Marissa shook her head. "I still don't get how she got Summer to agree to go out with her. And really don't get how Jodie's managed to stay monogamous for two months."

Alex grimaced, recalling the night herself and Marissa discovered things were not as they seemed between their two best friends...

_"Alex, for goodness sake. You're like a child sometimes. Why on earth would you participate in a dance off with a professional dancer?"_

_"It wasn't my fault, Marissa!" Alex exclaimed indignantly. "If anything you should be blaming Willow Smith! She's the one enticing me to whip my hair back and forth!"_

_Marissa gave a loud tut, but chuckled as she helped her 'crippled' girlfriend to their bedroom._

_"This better not be a ploy to get me in a room with you alone, Alex. We need to socialize with people. I don't want everyone to think we're sex crazed beasts." Marissa stated haughtily. "This is meant to be our joint housewarming/my moving in party, and what am I doing? Enjoying myself with our friends and having a good time? No. I'm practically carrying my geriatric girlfriend to our bedroom to un-kink her neck after she decides to copy a dance off a NINE YEAR OLD's music video. Honestly."_

_Marissa shook her head and hoisted a chagrined looking Alex along their hallway._

_"Well I'm so sorry for being such an inconvenience, Marissa. I don't recall asking for your help, you know. It'll work itself out in a while. Please, go and talk to some people you see maybe what? Once a year? And I'll just suffer in silence while my spine tries to re-align itself. I'll be fine, really." Alex retorted just as haughtily to her complaining girlfriend._

_Marissa rolled her eyes as they reached their room. "Oh don't be so dramatic, Alex. You can be so asinine. Of course I'm going to help you, you luna-" The girl stopped dead as she opened the door and set eyes on two very familiar brunettes rolling around on her and Alex's bed, half undressed and groping each other. "-tic."_

_Alex looked to Marissa, then back to their soon-to-be burnt bed (and mattress, and sheets, and anything else soiled by the scene she was now witnessing), then back to Marissa before preparing to blow a fuse. Her kink was mysteriously forgotten at this point._

_Marissa quickly slapped her hand over Alex's mouth and closing the door quietly behind her, dragged her blonde bombshell away from the door and into the guest room._

_She sat on the bed as Alex began pacing, gesturing wildly with her hands as she fumed._

_"They're in OUR fucking bed! They're in our fucking bed Marissa, FUCKING! That's so fucking disrespectful! What the fuck do they think they're doing?" Alex incredulous, continued her tirade._

_"Looked like they knew exactly what they were they doing to me." Marissa muttered. "Alex." Marissa reached out to her girlfriend and pulled her down onto her lap. "Alex, relax." And kissed the girls' neck tenderly, calming the beautiful blonde. "I know you're annoyed, believe me, I am too. But obviously they aren't ready to tell us. We have to wait until they're ready or Jodie at the very least could spook. I don't want Summer hurt if this is more than a one night thing. It looked like they were pretty practiced with each others rhythms, so I'm guessing this isn't the first time it's happened."_

_Alex huffed, but nodded and leaned into Marissa._

_"Fine. But they better explain themselves soon. Until then, we're sleeping in this bed."_

_So, two weeks later after a nervous Summer and Jodie strolled hand in hand into their best friend's beach house apartment and dropped the 'bombshell', their only response was a raised eyebrow from Alex as she said, "You owe us a new bed, you sex fiends. My backs been killing me sleeping in the guest room after witnessing your unholy union at the housewarming."_

_Marissa only smirked and gave a shrug as the two raven haired beauties had the grace to look embarrassed._

* * *

"You're remembering catching them in the act, aren't you? You have that nauseated look on your face again." Marissa observed, turning to face Alex and tucking some wayward blonde locks behind the girls' ear.

"Yeah." Alex shuddered and tried to think of pleasant thoughts. "Gross. Okay, new topic." she turned to face Marissa so the two of them now sat crossed legged in front of each other. She reached for her girlfriends hand. "I was thinking, with school over and us passing with flying colours, why don't we celebrate with a holiday? Somewhere in Europe maybe? We could go somewhere sunny if you want, but we see the sun all the time here. I was toying with the idea of Ireland. We could go in a few months. What do you think?"

She looked on eagerly as she waited for Marissa's reaction.

"Ireland?" Marissa asked with raised eyebrows. "Top o' the mornin', Leprechauns, let's have some Guinness, Ireland?"

"Is there another Ireland I should be aware of?"

"Oh my god!" And with that, Marissa leapt off the couch, scaring Rufus who chased after her barking, and ran in the direction of their bedroom.

Alex frowned, but followed them to see Marissa hauling every article of clothing and throwing it on the bed.

"What are you doing? Alex asked from the doorway.

"I have no idea what to pack Alex! We're gonna have to go shopping!" Marissa said with glee.

"Joy." Alex muttered sarcastically as Rufus looked at his mistress sympathetically.

_**

* * *

**_

Next time on, 'Somersault';

_**PLANE CRASH! DEATH. DESTRUCTION.**_

_**... I'm kidding, I would never do that to two people so hot. But now that I have your attention- REVIEW please =D**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well hello there! I can't begin to describe my gratitude to all who reviewed! This story is truly dedicated to all of you. You're the bread to my butter! Or the butter to my bread... whatever- I love you!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

_Another three months later..._

"Oh God , oh god, oh god." Alex repeated her mantra for what seemed like the 42nd time as Marissa hid a smile, soothing Alex with "It's ok's" and, "We'll be fine's".

Alex gripped the girl's forearm tightly, digging her nails into the skin after a particularly bad dip in altitude from the plane.

"We're going to die! We're going to go down in a heap of twisted, burning metal. Naked babies screaming, crying for their mothers who've been sucked out of the gaping hole in the fuselage WHERE THE WING USED TO BE!" Alex was nearing hysteria, and as Marissa tried to pry the girl's fingers from her arm, she realised it would take more than a few words to calm her girlfriend. Letting the blonde crush her hand, she moved to stand up and take the girl with her. Alex looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing? Sit down and get your seatbelt on!" The girl's wide eyes only got wider as Marissa leant down, kissed her passionately and unbuckled her belt while she was at it, pulling her up and along the aisle in a daze.

They headed towards the bathroom at the back of the plane and Marissa opened the door, practically throwing Alex in due to the girl struggling to get back to the relative safety of her seat. Somewhere which gave a greater sense of safety than being pulled along the length of a plane hitting some of the worst turbulence Alex had ever experienced. Stumbling her way after her insane caramel brunette girlfriend, she soon found herself nose to nose with a very determined girlfriend.

"Obviously you aren't dealing with this flight very well, so I'm going to help you out." Marissa pulled Alex into her body and kissed her with every ounce of love, every ounce of passion and every ounce of adoration she held for the blonde. "Now, please pay attention to where you nearest emergency exit is." Marissa snapped the lock across the door. "Sit down and relax." Marissa unbuckled Alex's belt, popped open the button of her jeans and slid them, and the girl's panties, down her legs. She lifted Alex up onto the sink and spread her legs to stand between them, teasing the girl as she kissed her once more.

"And please; enjoy your flight, Miss Kelly." Marissa smirked as she crouched in front of her now very turned on girl.

*_Mission; Distract Alex; Accomplished.* _She thought, thoroughly pleased with herself.

* * *

"Holy crap it's cold!" Marissa exclaimed as the two Americans placed their feet on Emerald Isle soil for the first time. The caramel brunette popped the collar of her black fitted trench coat up and readjusted her cream woollen scarf. Alex for her part, reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her knitted panda face print beanie hat (complete with ears) and quickly placed it on her head.

"Brrrrrrr. Guess they weren't kidding about it being cold over here." She shivered as the two looked for a taxi.

Marissa looked at her adorable girlfriend, made even more adorable by the hat she was wearing, grinned widely and pulled her into her side, rubbing her hand up and down the blondes arm to warm her. Alex snuggled into Marissa's side and nuzzled her neck, kissing her lightly.

"What about ya, girlies? Do two fine lookin' women like yourselves need a lift someplace?"

Alex and Marissa looked towards the voice and saw a handsome man in his forties, with red hair and piercing green eyes looking at them from the driver's side of a car with 'TAXI' illuminated on the roof.

"Why yes, we do indeed, sir. We need to get to The Arlington Hotel, please.

"Well, in that case, Paddy O'Reilly at yer service girls. Hop in, I'll get yer bags."

And the girls did just that. They enjoyed a very amusing car journey with their new Irish friend, who had a personality as bright as his hair.

"Well, gorgeous girls. This is yer stop here then. I hope ya both have a cracking time here in the beautiful Emerald Isle. She's a beauty, so she is." He helped haul their suitcases up to the reception of the hotel and gave them his business card. "Just in case ye' don't want t'spend all yer time in yer hotel suite, though with two as pretty as you, I don't know why ye wouldn't," he paused to wink cheekily at the girls, "I'd be honoured t'be your personal tour guide."

The girls showed their gratitude towards the charismatic man by giving him an extra large tip and checked into their hotel room.

"I. Am. Exhausted." Alex said as she flopped face first onto the bed, while Marissa explored the hotel room and ensuite bathroom.

"Hey, Alex!" Marissa shouted in from the washroom. "There's a HUGE tub in here. Wanna have some fun?"

Alex flipped over and got to her feet in record time. "And suddenly, I'm wide awake." She muttered as she made her way to her insatiable girlfriend, who was waiting for her patiently in the bathroom, wearing nothing but a smile.

* * *

Alex sighed forlornly, looking towards a small Springer Spaniel who was watching its owner adoringly while she sat and read the paper on a park bench.

"I miss Rufus." Alex said as Marissa wrapped an arm around her sentimental girlfriend.

"I miss the little fur ball too. I wonder how Jodie and Summer are getting on puppy sitting?" Marissa wondered. She knew Rufus couldn't be in better hands than with the two girls he had been left with upon the girls' departure to the Emerald Isle, but that didn't stop her worrying and missing him. "I mean, I know they love Rufus almost as much as we do, but do you think we should call? I think we should call."

Alex kissed her girlfriend on the temple and drew her in closer, both to calm her girl, and to shield them from the bitter winter wind currently blowing in their direction.

"He'll be fine, baby. I have the utmost confidence in Jodie making sure he's well looked after." Alex looked at Marissa with a fierce shine to her eyes. "And if one whisker on his furry little face is out of place, I've already told my _dear_ friend that her Buffy DVDs and comics might just be caught up in a tragic, _accidental _fire. And that I'd kick her ass, obviously."

Marissa nodded, pleased with the thought that Alex had warned Jodie if she mistreated their baby, Alex would be mistreating her.

"Okay, I know he'll be fine. If anything he won't want to come back home because Summer will have spoiled him so much. He's probably living it up." Marissa smiled thinking about all the outfits Summer had gotten for Rufus before they went on holiday.

"_I don't care what Alex says about him being a 'tough' dog, I will not be seen walking him without the appropriate accessories, Marissa. It's bad enough I have to walk beside Jodie. Try as I might, I can't get my fabulous taste to rub off on her. If I see one more colour variation of those damn Chucks, I'll scream."_

"_Speaking of 'rubbing off', I really don't think you care what she wears, Summ. She's barely clothed for five minutes before you two slink off to some deserted room to do only God knows what." Marissa snorted, knowing Summer was just enjoying the sound of her own voice. She knew her best friend loved Jodie's laid back look._

"_Ew, Marissa. Alex has definitely influenced your dirty mind. Everything's an innuendo to you now." Summer lamented, shaking her head._

"_Please, let's not compare how our better halves have influenced us, Little Miss Sexual Deviant." _

Marissa and Alex decided to phone the two Californians anyway, just to put their minds at ease. After finding out Rufus was having a whale of a time, destroying a small portion of Summer's Jimmy Choo collection (which Summer didn't seem too annoyed about. Something about him decimating Jodie's many Chuck Taylor's had him back in her good books quicker than Jodie could get naked.), having long walks with his new matching collar, lead and preppy cardigan style jumper, the two travelling girls now felt at ease and put all their energy into enjoying the fantastic atmosphere and nightlife Ireland had to offer.

* * *

"_Yoooooouuuuuuuuuu'rrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee handsome, you're pretty, you're the bell of Belfast City_!" Alex hoisted her Guinness in the air, sloshing some over the rim of the glass, joining in with the chorus of the well known Irish song. The enigmatic blonde had struck up a conversation with a hen-party and had somehow gotten roped into the party's bar hopping route. Just as Americans loved the Irish on holiday in their country, it seemed the Irish in kind loved finding two beautiful Californians on holiday in theirs.

"So beautiful, how long have you two gorgeous gerls been t'gether, then?" The soon-to-be bride slurred at Alex, finding a kindred spirit in the tipsy blonde Californian.

"Weeellllllll," Alex began, squeezing Marissa tightly as she sat on her lap, "We've been together for a year and half now. Best year and a half of my LIFE!" The blonde said with much conviction at the end of her sentence and placed a spontaneous kiss on her stone cold sober (but never the less amused) girlfriend. "We've got a baby too, a beautiful boy. Here, look. Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Alex fumbled for her purse and opened it up, showing the girl the photo Jodie took of her, Marissa and Rufus on the day they had brought him home.

"Jaysus Christ! He's a hairy child! What is he, part werewolf?" Alex and her new best friend both erupted into hysterics.

"Okay, time for us to go!" Marissa smiled politely at the wedding party and after pulling Alex away after much hugging and exclamations of always keeping in touch with the girl she'd known for a total of four hours, they were on their way back to the hotel.

Alex stopped abruptly in their trek across a cobbled street.

"Marissa." She said deadly serious.

Marissa turned to face her girlfriend.

"Alex." She mimicked the girl's tone and waited for whatever the blonde was about to say.

"I love Rufus, and I know he's our baby, but I want to have real babies with you. I want to pull out my purse and show off pictures of us with a little human as well as a little dog." Alex looped her arm through Marissa's and began walking again. "I mean, we can adopt or something, because obviously, neither of us have a penis. Ew. Can you imagine if we had penises? Gross." She lost track of what she was saying for a few seconds, horrified at the thoughts she was having. "Anyway, I don't think I've ever wanted to have kids. But then I met you and everything changed. I can't get enough of you, Marissa. I want us to get married and I want us to have a family someday. You'd make such an amazing mom." Alex looked across the River Liffey, leaning her elbows on the bridge wall in front of her. Though she was babbling, it seemed more out of nervousness than drunkenness. Marissa pondered how the girl had suddenly gotten very sober.

"Alex, as much as I want to have this conversation with you, you're drunk, I'm tired and cold, and it's starting to rain."

"Marissa, I had two Guinness's the whole night. And they were mostly for some liquid courage for what I'm about to do. All the shots those crazy girls got me I spat into my beer bottle. They thought I was chasing it down . but I was spitting it out. And Jodie said Coyote Ugly was a waste of two hours of her life. Taught me that neat trick." Alex said grinning at the taller girl and taking her hands in her own as the rain began to fall harder.

"I know it may not be the most romantic way to do it, or under the best circumstances," She looked up at the typical Irish sky and smiled wryly. Marissa blinked through the raindrops falling on her face and held her breath. The last time Alex had this look on her face she had asked Marissa to move in with her. "But, I figure, life's unpredictable, it isn't a perfect sequence of events at the perfect time. It's what you make it. And Marissa, whatever happens in my life, I know I want you with me. Always." Marissa's tears began mixing with the rain and she desperately tried to control her emotions. "So," Alex grinned and pulled out a small box, just the right size for a ring, while getting down on one knee. "Marissa Cooper, would you do me the great honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

Marissa lost all control of her resolve and broke down into sobs in the centre of Dublin City, with her girlfriend kneeling in front of her, holding up a beautiful diamond that signified all of her hopes, all of her dreams, and with the simple reply of "Yes!" she had everything she had ever wished for, now promising to be with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

And so when the girls touched down in sunny California and walked through the departure area to find their two respective best friends waiting for them, Summer holding a huge sign saying "Coop", and Jodie standing beside her with a similar sign reading "Coop's Bitch", it was with a squeal that Marissa rushed towards her childhood friend while waving her left hand and shouting "WE GOT ENGAGED!". After much screaming from the Orange County bred two of the foursome, and Jodie congratulating the girls while nursing her head after Alex smacked her up the side of it with her 'amusing' cardboard sign, the four girls headed to the car. Alex and Marissa barely got the backseat doors opened before a white flash was upon them both, giving them equal attention and affection as they began their journey home, excited now more than ever at what lay before them in their futures.

One thing was for sure, they'd find it out together.

_**

* * *

**_

Alrighty then, loved up, engaged, got a furry little bundle of joy... it's good to be Malex =D

_**In case anyone thinks this is too soon or whatever (and I hope you don't, it would reflect poorly on the story if you did, and I would be terribly sad), they've been together for a year and a half now, which is more than enough time to get to this point in their relationship. In saying that, I doubt there's many chapters left in this. I actually think it I could have (should have) finished it on this chapter. But there maybe one or two more. I think. Maybe. I haven't decided... **_

_**Well, anyway, without me having to threaten death to our favourite ladies, please review you gorgeous bunch =)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Four years later...**_

"Marissa! Get your ass in here _NOW_!"

Marissa rushed from the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom, skidding to a halt in front of her wife and daughter.

"What? What's wrong? Is Liv okay?" The taller of the two beautiful girls went into full panic mode at her wife's abrupt summoning. Alex hadn't taken her eyes of the baby girl in the shallow water of the bath, holding her upright as the little girl joyously slapped her tiny hands against the water surrounding her, splashing herself and her mommy in the process. Rufus was standing on his hind legs, front paws on the lip of the bathtub, watching in fascination as his new favourite human of the house was immersed in the strange tasting bubbles.

"Listen to this, 'Riss. She totally just said 'Rufus'." She caught Liv's attention and asked her; "Where's the doggy Liv? Where's the woof-woof?" The tiny girl's entire body exploded with excitement at the mention of her favourite playmate and she slurred a word with wide eyes and a smile, kicking her tiny legs in the water.

"Roofs! Roofs!"

Marissa squealed and clapped with excitement, bending over the tub to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead and sitting down beside her wife and dog on the bathroom floor. She put her arm around Alex, her wife of three and a half years and laid her head on her shoulder.

"We're raising a genius! We'll have to start saving for Yale or Harvard; she's obviously going to be a lawyer or scientist or Nobel Prize Winner."

Alex chuckled and nuzzled the top of Marissa's head, placing a little kiss on her hair.

"Hey, wherever our baby wants to go, she'll go. Don't you worry about the money; your suga-mama will take care of her women."

Marissa grinned and turned so she sat facing the blonde's profile, legs thrown around her wife as she placed a gentle kiss on her neck while Alex held their precious baby girl.

"Can you believe how lucky we are?" She murmured into the crook of the neck she was currently lavishing kisses on.

"Honestly? No. I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop even after all these years. Things this good never happened to me."

Marissa 'hmm'd and agreed at their seemingly never ending bout of happiness.

"I know what you mean. I was always such a complete mess, trundling through life as best I could, but I was never truly happy at any point. Then I met this hot blonde and she kinda rocked my world."

"You know, it's funny you should say that," Alex's smile was wide and adoring as she lifted Liv out of the bath tub and held her as Marissa wrapped a towel around the giggling girl. The brunette tickled and dried the adorable one year old as the family moved into Liv's room. "I met this hot as hell brunette with a crazy ass best friend and we hit off a few years ago. Now I hear she's happily married to a _smokin'_ hot wife and has a kid. She's a pretty lucky lady." Alex tapped Liv's nose as she watched her wife put the onesie her daughter's Godmothers had bought her last week on the baby girl. It read; I Love Boobies (Just Like My Mommies). It was, of course, Jodie's idea. Summer also insisted on buying every accessory, every outfit, in every colour, almost _every_ week for her godchild. She was, by far, the best dressed baby in the O.C.

Three years ago Marissa and Alex had gotten the ball rolling about having a child six months after their marriage. After many discussions and weighing up of the pros and cons, the girls decided to go the route of artificial insemination with Marissa carrying their baby. An anonymous donor gave the girls the most precious gift they had ever received. And though they would never be able to express their gratitude to this stranger, never be able to thank him for making their dreams come true in the form of a shock of black hair and hazel eyes, ten perfect toes, eight perfect fingers and two perfect thumbs, they would be content with thanking him in the only way they could; and that was to love this little baby with all of their hearts and raise her the best way they knew how. They'd raise her to be good and kind and true, to help people whenever she could, to love animals and cherish their loyalty and protectiveness, to respect people and to respect herself, to not stand for injustice or judgment, and to most of all live her life the way she wants and to not care about what others may think or say in cruelty.

The little girl named Olivia Cooper-Kelly would never feel unloved or unhappy, for why would she? She would always have two parents who would be there to guide her and comfort her, keep her safe and surround her with love. She would have two loving godmothers who would spoil her and be there for her if she needed picked up from a party a little drunk, a Latina godmother that would sit with Rufus on her lap, aged and slow after the years that had passed them by, stroking the length of his small body as she put on her best 'Godfather' impression interrogating the child's prom date and sitting in a high backed chair. Her own feisty wife would have a supporting hand on her shoulder and giving her death glare at the poor boy waiting for their goddaughter to make her grand entrance.

Marissa and Alex Cooper-Kelly would love this child until their last breath would leave them, and continue to watch over her even after that.

All in all, Olivia Cooper-Kelly was a very lucky little girl.

**The End**

_**

* * *

**_

Too much fluffiness? Too little fluffiness? Just the right amount? Come on people; you aren't Goldilocks! Tell me what you think!

_**I want to thank every single person who has glanced at this story. It's been four years in the making, with three years of a hiatus, but I'm so glad I revisited it and finally completed it. It's a nice sense of closure.**_

_**Those who reviewed/favourite/alerted this story- I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate the time you gave up to read and respond in whatever way you chose to. Thank you. **_

_**And I hope you enjoyed the ending =)**_

_**P.S. Please let's not point out that Rufus would be about 700 in dog years (slight exaggeration, but you get the gist) when Liv's all grown up. In this fic, dogs don't die, k? My heart couldn't take it. **_


End file.
